


Protection

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Art of Seduction [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Harry's battle with Voldemort inevitably draws nearer, Sirius and Remus still find time to celebrate being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Set during HBP and DH.

April 1997

A large barn owl landed at the ledge of a shabby cottage and pecked at the window, waiting until it opened to hop inside and land, holding out a leg for the man inside to take the note tied there, a note which was short and sweet.

Forbidden Forest tonight, you know where and when.

Remus smiled fondly. As if there was any chance of him not knowing when after so many years as a werewolf. He sent back a reply that simply blew a kiss to the recipient, and he apparated to Hogsmeade so he could start his walk into the forest.

He reached the spot where he usually met Sirius and started stripping down, not wanting to ruin any more clothes.

The sun was just beginning to go down when a slim figure appeared in the lengthening shadows, smiling as she approached the nearly nude wizard. "Sorry, love, no time for that now," Sirius chuckled, pulling Remus down for a kiss.

"Prat," Remus laughed. "You’ll just have to make it up to me later." He glanced up at the rising moon and sighed.

"Well, maybe I could give you a small down payment," Sirius mused, stroking a hand down Remus’ cheek and feeling the tension in his body as the moonrise approached. He stepped back and winked, then Tonks’ body changed to that of a large, black dog.

Remus’ eyes widened. "Padfoot!" he exclaimed. "You’ve done it! Oh, that’s lovely. And I’m sure Moony will appreciate the change in gender," he added with a laugh, knowing that the wolf’s instincts still affected him even with the potion allowing him to maintain control.

"Pervert," Sirius laughed after changing back once again. "I don’t know which of you is worse."

Remus laughed. "Aren’t you lucky that you don’t have to choose then?" His smile turned to a wince as he dropped to all fours, his body contorting as the change began.

Sirius’ features twisted in sympathy, and he stroked a hand over Remus’ shoulder, feeling the coarse hairs grow and thicken under his palm. Finally, he stepped back and changed once again so that Padfoot was waiting when Moony recovered and looked at him, Remus’ intelligence blazing from the wolf’s eyes.

Moony wagged his tail. It wasn’t a wolf’s gesture, but it was one he’d learned from Padfoot, and the two of them had adapted many habits over the years until they could easily communicate, something facilitated even more by Remus’ mind remaining in control in recent years.

The massive wolf nosed the equally large dog, whining softly as he took in the changed scent. Padfoot sneezed and licked Moony’s jowls before backing up and barking playfully, making Moony yip softly and charge forward, nipping at him as they began to play, something they hadn’t been able to do in over a year.

Padfoot ducked and barked, darting deeper into the forest, knowing they would make their way back to this spot before morning, and Moony followed, both of them enjoying the night, the other inhabitants of the forest keeping their distance as they always had.

The sky was still dark when they trotted back into the clearing, both panting from their exertions. They curled up at the base of one of the giant trees, black and grey fur mixed together as they lay beside each other. Moony rested his chin on Padfoot, whining softly as he relaxed with his mate, and the dog nuzzled him, leaning her weight against his side, one ear flicking at the sounds around them, alert for any intruders.

***

The moon slowly sank below the horizon, heralded by Moony’s pained howl as his body ripped apart and reassembled into Remus’ exhausted human form, curled up on the forest floor next to his mate.

"Easy, love," Sirius murmured, stroking a hand over his back and shifting so that Remus’ head was resting on his lap. "Just breathe through it."

Remus nodded, his hand holding Sirius’ leg as the pain ebbed and he slowly relaxed. "It helps having you with me."

"I wish I could make it easier."

Remus smiled, sitting up to kiss Sirius. "You do more than anyone else ever could, love."

"Stay still!" Sirius scolded, easing him back down and running his fingers through the damp, grey-streaked hair. "You know it’s easier if you don’t strain yourself just after."

"I don’t consider kissing you to be a strain."

"I can bend down to reach you, you know."

"So bend," Remus suggested, which Sirius did, grinning as he kissed Remus gently.

"Better?"

"I’m not made of spun sugar, you know," Remus scolded laughingly.

"Aren’t I allowed to take care of you when I can?" Sirius asked, a frown creasing Tonks’ heart-shaped features, and Remus sighed and subsided against his lap.

"That is incredibly unfair. You know I can’t deny you," Remus pretended to grumble, though he was smiling.

"Something you obviously know is true for me as well," Sirius reminded him, accompanying the comment with a wink and a grin.

"Fortuitous, isn’t it?" Remus grinned up at him.

"Considering anyone else would take shameless advantage of you? Most definitely."

"You seem to think I would let anyone else do that," Remus said, smiling faintly.

"So I’m the only one who can take advantage of you?" Sirius grinned and leaned in again to kiss Remus’ forehead. "Good."

"I’ve always thought so. So what are you waiting for? Take advantage of me."

"I think that would be slightly unfair, and besides, I prefer my partner to be conscious as well as any moans being because he’s enjoying what we’re doing!"

"I hate to admit it, but you may have a point," Remus admitted. "We’ll have to take a rain check."

"Well, you certainly proved that Moony was up to the challenge last night," Sirius teased gently, continuing to stroke Remus’ hair off his brow.

Remus chuckled throatily. "I didn’t notice Padfoot objecting."

"That would be because she wasn’t; I just find it amusing that you find her more arousing than this body."

Remus shrugged. "The wolf’s instincts enjoy a female. My human heart is only interested in Sirius."

"I wasn’t complaining, just commenting," Sirius assured him. "I rather like that it’s me you prefer."

"I rather thought you might." Remus eyed him. "Do you think I could get up and get dressed now so we could go home and continue this in our bed?"

"Of course! I managed to get the morning off, though I have to be back to relieve Proudfoot after lunch." Sirius shifted forms to help Remus get to his feet and his clothes back on him. "Can you make it to the edge of the forest, or should I get my broom?"

"I’d like to walk with you," Remus said simply, holding Sirius’ hand.

"Just be careful, all right, love?" Sirius asked, shifting back to Tonks’ form in case they met up with anyone as they made their careful way toward Hogsmeade.

Remus suddenly stopped and turned to stare at Sirius, a slow smile curving his lips. "You’re a woman, love."

Sirius stared up at him, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Actually, I’m me in a woman’s body, but yes, you could say that."

Remus’ smile broadened. "Will you marry me?"

"You want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you! I always did, but we were both men. Now though, there’s nothing stopping us... if you want to?"

"Do I want to? Merlin, Remus, of course I do!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling him into a gentle hug. "I would have that first year if we’d been able."

Remus beamed. "Then let’s," he urged.

"Once the school term’s over so Harry can come," Sirius countered.

"Of course," Remus agreed without hesitation. "Our family should be with us."

Sirius nodded, then sighed. "I suppose we’ll have to talk to Andromeda and Ted about this; it’s so odd calling them Mum and Dad, though they’re certainly better parents than mine were."

Remus had to chuckle. "I suppose we’ll have to invite them to the wedding. Fortunately, no one will think it odd that we invite Harry. We’ll just have to make sure the location is safe for him."

Sirius suddenly groaned, and, at Remus’ concerned look, sighed. "Bloody hell, I’m going to have to wear a dress, aren’t I?"

It was an effort, but Remus managed not to snicker. "You’ll look lovely in white lace."

"If I didn’t love you so much, I’d drop you here on the ground," Sirius growled.

"If you do that, it better be to show me how much you love me!"

"I’m doing that by getting you back to your bed," Sirius said dryly.

"It’s probably all I’m up to," Remus admitted, starting to walk again, letting Sirius support some of his weight as they picked their way through the Forest.

"Once you feel better, I promise to drop you all you want."

"I’ll hold you to that," Remus said, smiling. "In fact, I’m looking forward to it."

"I’m looking forward to the end of the term if only so we can be in the same damn place most of the time," Sirius sighed.

"It will certainly make the days pass much more pleasantly," Remus agreed. "I miss you. And Harry too."

Sirius nodded at that as they stepped out of the Forest into the brightening dawn. "We miss you as well, plus there’s the fact that I think Ginny is wondering if Harry has a crush on me or something."

Remus snickered. "I can see where it might get confusing if you don’t know who you are."

"The thought of it though!" Sirius shuddered.

"Don’t worry, Harry doesn’t really go for older women," Remus laughed.

"You’re forgetting Cho, but then that was only a year’s difference."

"Exactly. Tonks is several years older, and you’re quite literally the same age as his parents."

"I think we’ll just let everyone believe Tonks is the one with a thing for older partners."

"You’ll keep me young."

Sirius grinned and kissed his jaw. "That’s what I was supposed to do anyway, Professor Lupin."

"Lucky me." Remus drew Sirius a little closer so their hips bumped as they walked.

"Lucky us," Sirius corrected. "Now, shall we see if there’s any breakfast treats to be had this early, or are we going to suffer through my cooking?"

Remus shuddered ostentatiously. "Let’s see what’s available."

Sirius snickered at that and stroked his side. "Well, I’m glad to see you’re not expecting me to be a house-witch once we’re married."

"Sirius, I’ve tasted your cooking."

"Did that sound like I was complaining?"

"Hardly. We’ll hire a cook once everything is over and we can settle into a home of our own."

"Can we keep track of the times we shock her?" Sirius grinned.

"I’d prefer to get meals that are actually edible," Remus pointed out, chuckling.

"Perhaps we can get the food owled in—if we want me to have time to be myself, that is; a live in might prove inconvenient."

"Good point. We’ll just have to find a house elf who cooks."

"Perhaps we can hire Dobby away from the school," Sirius mused as they reached the edge of Hogsmeade.

"Hrm, yes, that might work. Good idea, love."

"I really am beginning to think that this being a woman thing _is_ making me more logical."

"You mean you’re growing up?" Remus pretended to gasp and clutch his chest.

"Never!" Sirius shuddered, punching Remus very gently in the arm.

"Does that make me Wendy?" Remus wondered.

"Who?"

"You’ve never read _Peter Pan_? I’ll have to find a copy, and we can read it together. I loved that book when I was young."

"You forget where I spent my youth, Moony," Sirius said dryly. "I’m assuming you’re talking about a Muggle book, and there were none of those allowed in the Horrible House of Black."

"Their loss. We’ll read it together, and I’m sure you’ll love it. I _know_ you’ll like Peter," Remus finished wryly.

"Did he get to shag a hot werewolf?"

"He was around twelve years old," Remus informed Sirius, "and he stayed that way for a very long time."

"Hrmm, obviously not then." Sirius glanced up at Remus and grinned. "Pity."

"Prat," Remus laughed. "Don’t worry, you can shag an aging werewolf whenever you like."

"No, I can shag my gorgeous, sexy, and edible werewolf whenever I want—and if you argue with me, I’m _going_ to cook for you!"

"A threat worse than death," Remus cried, pretending to cower. "I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me, not threatening me."

"You keep calling yourself ‘aged’ and I’ll do more than threaten; I’ll kick your gorgeous arse all around Hogsmeade!"

"You really are quite mad," Remus decided. "You’re the gorgeous one, and you always have been."

"Are we going to have this argument for probably the thousandth time, or are we going to get something for our breakfasts so our stomachs don’t gnaw on our spines?" Sirius asked, a low growl coloring his voice.

"I think breakfast would be more productive. And then perhaps I’ll sneak into the school and surprise you in your bed tonight."

"Oh damn, whatever will I do if that happens?" Sirius snickered, pushing open the door to the pastry shop, his stomach rumbling at the smell of fresh-baked bread.

"Mmm, that smells lovely," Remus said, inhaling deeply, making his own stomach rumble. "What would you like, S-Tonks?"

Sirius eyed the display greedily, then glanced up at Remus. "Some of the cheese bread, and perhaps a few of the cherry tarts?" he suggested, and Remus nodded.

"That sounds good," he agreed. "Anything else?"

"You tell me; are those chocolate croissants I see there?"

"Excellent eye," Remus said, beaming covetously at the pastries. "I think we might need four of those."

"Will that be all?" the proprietor asked somewhat stiffly, eyeing Remus askance.

"Make it eight of them," Sirius snapped, his hair flaring red with annoyance, and Remus frowned in confusion.

"Is something wrong, love?"

"Nothing a few cherry tarts and a cuddle won’t cure," Sirius assured him, still glaring at the baker.

"Both of which we’ll have." Remus glanced at the baker, finally seeing the disapproval in his expression and realizing it was aimed at him for seemingly being with a much younger woman. "And enjoy both equally."

"If we ever get them."

Still frowning, the merchant neatly packaged their choices and handed them over after receiving payment.

Remus suddenly pulled Sirius close and kissed him hard, then smirked at the baker. "Your tarts will have to be very good to be sweeter than that."

"And your loaves would have to be quite a bit longer to compare with..." The baker’s sputtering followed them out of the shop, and Sirius collapsed back against the wall outside the door. "Sweet? Oh, Moony, you’re daft."

"Sweet," Remus repeated stubbornly before grinning. "Oh Merlin, did you see his face?"

"Perhaps that will teach him to make snap judgments about people," Sirius sniffed, shaking his head and sending his hair back to black.

Remus shrugged. "I know who you are, and I don’t care what anyone else thinks."

"Just remember that," Sirius murmured, straightening up and brushing a kiss against Remus’ lips. "Now, shall we get back to the house so I can make you some tea and we can curl up together for a bit?"

"That sounds like a perfect morning to me." Remus smiled before he apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place, followed quickly by Sirius, who sighed when the first thing he heard was Kreacher’s mutterings.

"I’ve a mind to trip on him and knock him down the stairs," he grumbled.

"Save your knocking for me," Remus suggested, pulling him into a hug. "Now go make my tea."

"Give me the bag, get yourself comfortable, and I will," Sirius ordered, stepping back and making a shooing motion with his free hand.

"Bossy git, aren’t you? I’ll be in our room, waiting for you." Remus waved as he started upstairs.

"You’d better be in bed when I get up there!" Sirius called after him, humming to himself as he flicked his wand at the stove, starting the kettle that had filled itself heating as he filled a plate with samples of all their purchases and set a preservative spell on the rest.

Once the water was hot, he filled the teapot, pouring it carefully over the tea and letting it steep as he added cups, sugar, cream and lemon to the tray, then carried the whole thing upstairs, carefully setting it on the bed before climbing in beside Remus, shifting forms and settling in behind Remus, pulling him back to rest against his chest.

"Mmm, nothing feels better than this," Remus murmured, relaxing against Sirius.

"Well, you’d best get used to it because you’ll be enjoying it for the rest of our lives," Sirius promised, kissing his ear and stroking his chest even as he reached for the tray. "What first, tea or croissant?"

"Both of course." Remus twisted somewhat to grin up at Sirius. "I want it all."

"Greedy git," Sirius teased gently, pouring the tea and adding a bit of lemon before handing the mug over and following it with one of the pastries, dipping a finger in the chocolate oozing out of the end and offering it to Remus, who delicately licked the finger clean, then drew it into his mouth and sucked it, making sure he hadn’t missed any.

Sirius sighed, his chest moving against Remus’ back, and drew his finger back, trailing it along Remus’ lower lip. "Eat your breakfast, Moony," he rasped.

"What if that’s not all I want?"

"It’s what you’re going to get right now."

"Then I suppose I’d better enjoy it." Remus took a bite of the chocolate croissant Sirius was still holding, making him smile.

"Good answer, love." Waiting until Remus took the pastry, Sirius then fixed himself some tea and took a sip.

"This is nice," Remus murmured a little later, his head lying on Sirius’ shoulder as they slowly worked their way through their breakfast.

Sirius swallowed a bite of tart before answering. "Much better than mornings in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey, I’d imagine."

"There’s no comparison at all," Remus replied fervently. He turned his head to press a kiss to Sirius’ throat. "I’ve been very lucky."

"Oh yes, very lucky, alone for all those years and then thinking I was dead," Sirius murmured, rubbing his thumb over Remus’ arm.

"But I’m not alone now, and I had the years at Hogwarts as well. I may be the only werewolf who’s ever had that, Siri, so yes, lucky. I have you."

"Oh hush and eat before you embarrass me," Sirius grumbled, though there was pleasure coloring his tone.

Remus chuckled softly. "Maybe I like you in red."

"Better that than white lace."

"You’re planning to wear red leather to our wedding?"

"Of course not, that would be garish—it’s black leather for me, Moony."

"We’re going to have the most interesting wedding pictures," Remus laughed. "I shudder to imagine what Ron will wear."

"A jumper his mother knitted, obviously," Sirius chuckled. "If Ted and Andromeda are to come, we can’t really have the ceremony here."

"True," Remus mused, pondering. "Oh, why not in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Would that be safe for Harry?"

"As safe as Hogwarts itself, which is our other option."

"After the term?" Sirius asked, pouring them both more tea.

"Yes, I’d really rather not have every underage witch and wizard in Britain in attendance." Remus nibbled at a cherry tart.

"Why does everything have to be so bloody complicated?" Sirius sighed, leaning his head back against the headboard.

"Because we are who we are," Remus replied wryly. "I’m not sure we’d know how to handle uncomplicated."

"It might be nice to try, though I doubt that will happen until Voldemort’s defeated."

"Sadly true. But we still move forward and find ways to be happy." Remus kissed him. "Like this."

Sirius smiled and kissed his shoulder. "Very true, love. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

"No, just stay where you are and keep being a pillow for me."

"This I can do." Sirius flicked his wand and sent the tray floating over to the dresser while Remus rubbed his cheek affectionately on Sirius’ chest.

"Do you think anyone would miss us if we stayed in here for a year or so?"

"Do you think I care?"

Remus chuckled. "I wish we could, but we have to help Harry. Once this war is over though, you’re all mine. We’ll have ourselves a lovely honeymoon."

"You just want to see me in a bikini," Sirius chuckled, tightening his arms around Remus, who choked out a laugh.

"I can truthfully say that is something I’ve _never_ wanted to see."

"I’m not sure if I should be relieved or insulted."

Remus laughed. "You look better in skin tight denims and an open leather jacket."

"Then I’ll wear them just for you," Sirius promised.

"Mm, lovely. We’ll never make it out of our room."

"I thought this was the point of a honeymoon."

"An excellent point. So no one will be surprised when we lock the door and don’t come out."

"They can slide trays of food in under the door," Sirius mused, "and fresh sheets and towels every so often."

"And we certainly won’t need clothes, so we won’t have to worry about that. Hm, yes, I think this will work very well."

"So all we have to do is off Voldemort and everything will be fine; easy enough, right?"

"Right," Remus said wryly, "nothing to it."

"Exactly." Sirius fell quiet at that and rested his chin against Remus’ head.

"We’ll win. We have to. We have too much to lose." Remus idly traced patterns on Sirius’ arm.

Sirius nodded and kissed the top of Remus’ head. "We can’t lose any more."

"We won’t. We won’t let him take anything, any _one_ else," Remus said fiercely, and Sirius nodded, holding him close but still being careful of his sore muscles.

"I love you so much," Remus whispered, "so very much."

"You’re my life, Moony; there’s nothing without you."

Remus twisted around to look at him, raising one hand to cup Sirius’ cheek. "I’ve lost you twice; I won’t do it again."

"You won’t; I’m not going anywhere."

"Good." Remus laid his head back against Sirius’ shoulder. "So, do you think Ginny will wear Harry down?"

"You haven’t seen the way he looks at her," Sirius murmured. "I’d say it’s a given."

"That’s why I don’t think so. He cares about her too much to want to make her a target."

"Remus, she was possessed by Voldemort; I’m not sure how much less of a target she could be."

"I never said it was logical," Remus said, sounding amused. "He’s just trying to protect the people he cares about."

"Yes, well, we all know how well that works at times," Sirius sighed.

"And he’s about as likely to stop protecting Ginny as you are to not protect me."

"And this is a problem?"

"No, it’s rather sweet, actually, even when it’s annoying."

"Annoying?" Sirius asked, sounding shocked.

"Exactly the same way I annoy you when I hover."

"But you don’t—all right, I suppose I can be annoying," Sirius admitted.

"But in a very sweet way," Remus assured.

"There you go, calling me sweet again."

"I call them the way I see them."

"Why do I have the feeling that when it comes to me, your vision’s a little bit clouded?"

"I see you very clearly, love. I see the beautiful boy I fell in love with all those years ago and the strong man I love now.

Sirius drew in a deep breath and rested his cheek against Remus’ hair. "I think you see me better than I see myself at times, love."

"I always did." Remus smiled. "You still hear your mother sometimes."

"Hear my mother?"

"Telling you what a disappointment you are when really you’re the best thing to ever come out of the House of Black."

"Actually," Sirius chuckled, "right now I’m the two best things to come from there."

Remus laughed. "Another good point. And I’m the lucky beneficiary."

"I keep telling you, I’m not going to argue about which of us is the lucky one, but you’re right; at times I do hear her, but she’s quieter when I’m with you."

"Then I’m always going to be with you. Terrible hardship, that."

"For you, maybe."

"As hard as breathing."

"That hard, eh?"

"Definitely," Remus said with a chuckle. "Maybe even harder."

Sirius twisted around and kissed him at that. "Good."

"So you like having me around too then?" Remus’ smile widened.

"No, Moony, I hate being here with you; that’s why I chased you for the better part of a year," Sirius snorted.

"And here I was imagining you were some kind of serial wanker."

"Well, I was that too..."

"I noticed!"

"And should I feel guilty for that?"

"I’m rather grateful for it, personally."

"You know, any time you care for another demonstration, I’m happy to oblige."

"I care!"

"Now? Well, I suppose you aren’t up for much more," Sirius teased.

"Keep on like this and you’ll find out just what I’m up for."

"What you’ll be doing is lying there like a good boy because I know just how knackered you are these mornings," Sirius ordered, scooting out from behind him to move around the bed and kneel in front of him. "What I want you to do is watch and enjoy; I’ll take care of everything."

Remus bit his lip and nodded jerkily, his eyes intent on Sirius, who slowly shucked out of his shirt, letting it fall to the bed behind him then began to unbutton his jeans, rising up to his knees to push them off his hips, revealing that he wasn’t wearing anything beneath them.

Remus moaned softly and leaned forward, licking his lips.

"Lean back," Sirius ordered, placing a hand against Remus’ chest to hold him in place, managing to pull his jeans off with the other one. "I want you to stay there."

Groaning, Remus subsided again, his amber eyes lambent with arousal. "But touching is so much more fun," he protested.

"Any other day I’d say you could touch all you wanted, but today I’m putting on a show for you." Sirius knelt on the bed between Remus’ legs, one hand stroking over his chest and the other one sliding up his thigh to rub his growing erection.

"And a lovely show it is," Remus rasped.

"I’m very glad you think so." Sirius tilted his head to the side, then grinned, and suddenly it was a younger version of himself kneeling there looking much as he had their last year at Hogwarts.

"Oh my!" Remus blinked. "I suddenly understand dirty old men."

Sirius stilled at that, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You. Are. Not. OLD!"

Remus blinked again. "I’ve felt old for a long time, Sirius. You’ll have to give me a little time to remember that I’m not."

The anger bled from Sirius’ eyes at that, and he leaned forward to cup Remus’ cheek in his hand. "I love you, and I’ll do my best to help with that."

"Then soon I’ll be feeling young enough to challenge Harry and his friends," Remus said with a faint chuckle. "And you have to admit that at the moment you look about twenty years younger than I am, which makes me older."

"Moony, if we’re talking physical age, from now on you _are_ going to be older than I am, but if we’re speaking mentally..."

"I’ve still always been older than you," Remus retorted, smiling.

"Then things haven’t changed at all, have they?" Sirius asked, grinning as he kissed Remus’ chin and settled back on his knees again.

"I suppose they haven’t." Remus settled back against the pillows again, his eyes on Sirius. "So... I think you were in the middle of something?"

"Yes, I seem to have gotten somewhat distracted, haven’t I?" Sirius asked, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, making Remus inhale sharply and squirm.

"You’re not the only one."

"Good. So, did I ever tell you when I first started thinking of you when I wanked?"

Remus bit back a whimper. "No, just that you were doing it all seventh year," he replied breathlessly, his eyes darting from Sirius’ hand to his face.

"Fifth year." Suddenly, Sirius looked even younger though he continued stroking himself with a sure hand and his eyes held a lifetime’s worth of living. "After The Incident. At first all I could think of was of how to make it up to you, then all I could think of was you."

"Bloody hell, we could have been shagging for two years?!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius snorted at that, though the sound turned to a groan as he slid his hand up and down his erection and stroked his chest. "Moony, you would barely speak to me the rest of the term."

"Well, all right, for a whole year earlier then. Why in Merlin’s name didn’t you say something?"

"I—" Sirius paused and morphed back to his older form. "I was scared."

Remus leaned forward again, catching hold of Sirius’ hand. "We’ll have many more years together. I love you."

"You’d damn well better," Sirius murmured, twining their fingers together.

Remus kissed him tenderly. "Never doubt it."

"I won’t if you won’t; now are we going to get on with this before I have to tuck you into bed and get back to Hogwarts?"

"Don’t even think you’re going anywhere without finishing what you’ve started!"

"Do you mean myself or you?" Sirius chuckled.

"Both!"

"Good thing I’m multi-talented, then isn’t it?" Sirius began stroking himself again, this time with more purpose, his gaze locked with Remus’.

"Lucky for me," Remus murmured, his hand reaching for his own erection.

"Don’t you touch that!" Sirius ordered. "That’s all mine."

"I hope you’re planning to do something with it then." Remus let his hand fall back to his side, clutching the sheets as he watched Sirius and fought the urge to touch him.

"Oh most definitely, Master Lupin," Sirius purred, sliding his hand down to play with his own balls and gasping as he pinched his nipple.

"Bloody hell, you’re gorgeous," Remus gasped.

Sirius groaned in response, continuing to play with himself, his hips now rocking as well.

"Want to taste you," Remus rasped.

"Scoot down," Sirius panted, crawling up Remus’ body at the same time.

Remus stared up at him while squirming down till he was flat on his back, licking his lips.

"Not that far, you git," Sirius grinned, grabbing a pillow and settling it beneath Remus’ head.

"Just trying to be cooperative."

"Yes, well not choking yourself would be good as well. Are you sure you’re up to this?"

Remus’ eyes narrowed. "Do you _want_ me to bite you?"

"Not with my bits near your mouth, thank you!" Sirius laughed, settling to his knees just below Remus’ shoulders and leaning in, rubbing his erection against Remus’ lower lip until Remus opened his mouth and licked him, making Sirius moan and push forward, sliding his cock into Remus’ mouth.

Remus hummed his pleasure and suckled strongly, tasting Sirius and wanting more.

"Oh bloody hell, Moony, I’m not going to last," Sirius gasped, his whole body tensing.

Remus clearly didn’t have a problem with that since he just sucked harder, and Sirius shuddered, his hips jerking spastically as he came, pulsing into Remus’ mouth. Remus swallowed every drop, continuing to suckle on Sirius until the last spasm passed. He then gentled his touch, simply holding Sirius in his mouth until Sirius pulled back, bending almost double to kiss him, pressing down carefully on top of him.

"Merlin, I love you, Sirius," Remus whispered, looking into the silvery eyes so very close to his own.

"Let me show you how much," Sirius’ voice was a husky breath in his ear before he began kissing his way down Remus’ body, taking care not to miss an inch of pale flesh.

Remus shivered, his hands resting lightly on Sirius’ shoulders. "So good," he murmured.

"Not hardly," Sirius chuckled against his chest before licking first one nipple, then the other.

"Yes, you are," Remus insisted even as his back arched and he gasped at the pleasure.

Sirius snorted in answer, his breath ghosting over the now moist skin.

"No arguing," Remus ordered, squirming under Sirius and his hips jerking.

"Not, am I?" Sirius asked before moving lower, bypassing Remus’ belly button to swallow his cock down.

Whatever Remus might have said was lost as he gurgled, his eyes falling closed as the intense pleasure swept through him. A moment later he forced them open again so he could watch Sirius sucking him, the dark head moving over his groin at the same time one hand reached for his, catching hold and interlacing their fingers.

Already on the edge from watching Sirius, Remus soon tensed and came, arching up into Sirius’ mouth while tightening his grip on Sirius’ hand, and Sirius drank him down, taking him deeper, sucking and licking at him until he was soft, then finally looking up at him, his eyes brimming with emotion.

Remus tangled his fingers in the long, dark hair, drawing Sirius up until he could kiss him, trying to put everything he was feeling into the connection.

"Feeling a little better now?" Sirius murmured once Remus had released his mouth.

"I’ll let you know when my brain re-solidifies."

"Good, then you should be able to get some rest."

"Do you think you’ll be able to come back tonight?" Remus asked wistfully.

Sirius started to answer, then sighed. "I don’t know; what I want to do and what I’m able to do as usual seem to be at odds with each other."

"I’m sorry, I know that." Remus tightened his fingers around Sirius’. "If you can’t make it, floo me."

"Of course," Sirius promised, kissing him gently. "Do you want me to tell Harry or wait until a Hogsmeade weekend so we can talk to him together?"

"I’d like to tell him together, but if a situation arises where you think you should tell him, go ahead. I don’t want us to start by you lying to him about it just to wait ‘til I’m there too."

"I think I can manage to keep from bringing up weddings around him," Sirius drawled before grinning.

"You mean you’re not going to ask Hermione for help choosing your dress?" Remus snickered.

"I really, really hate you," Sirius growled.

"No, you don’t, you love me," Remus replied smugly. "You’ll probably need her help with your hair and makeup too," he mused.

"If you weren’t such a pathetic sight right now, I would kick your arse from one side of the room to the other!" Sirius’ hair flared red, and he rolled off the bed to pace around the bedroom.

Remus tried to look more pitiful. "I was just trying to be helpful," he said. "I thought you might not have thought of it."

"Of course I hadn’t thought of it; why the bloody hell would I ever have had to think of makeup charms and all that rot?!" Sirius delivered this speech to the wall as he refused to look back at Remus, knowing he could cave the moment he did so.

"But it’s going to be our wedding day, Sirius," Remus said in a near whine, the tone belied by the twinkle in the amber eyes that Sirius, staring at the wall, couldn’t see.

"I cannot believe I am going to have to ask a teenaged girl for beauty tips."

"Well, I doubt you want to ask Tonks’ mother; she’d likely wonder why you’ve lost your memory!"

"I _know_ that!" Sirius groaned, finally turning around and walking back to the bed, sitting down beside Remus and hugging him roughly. "And I’ll do it; I just hope she doesn’t decide to ask me anything in return."

Remus finally started to laugh. "I rather doubt she will. She knows you’re not really a woman, despite appearances."

"Well, they do say that gay men give the best blowjobs, perhaps she has technique questions—and, Merlin, I did not just need to be thinking of Hermione giving anyone a blowjob, especially Ron Weasley!"

"Sirius!" Remus was torn between dismay and laughter.

"What?" Sirius laughed. "Do _you_ want to think about it?!"

"No!" Remus grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it, and Sirius howled with laughter, collapsing on the bed beside him.

"Ah, Moony," he said once he could speak, "promise me you’ll never change."

"Easily done, as long as you don’t either," Remus replied promptly.

"So you want me as Tonks all the time? Hrmm, I was wrong; you _are_ a dirty older man!"

Remus snorted. "And you’re a complete git, but I suppose I’m stuck with you since I happen to love you."

"Terrible thing, that," Sirius laughed, kissing him and then rolling to his feet and stretching. "All right, I’m off; shall I tuck you in before I go, Master Lupin?"

Remus stuck his tongue out. "Get off with you then. And be careful. I don’t like you having to face dementors."

"I’m always careful, love." At Remus’ incredulous expression, Sirius grinned. "All right, not always, but I’m always going to come back to you, so try not to worry yourself bald; we do have wedding photos to look forward to." He winked as he morphed back into Tonks’ form and cast a quick spell to clean himself up before getting dressed.

"Bald?" Remus nearly squawked. "I’ll have you know the men in my family _keep_ a fine head of hair throughout their lives!"

"Good, I like something to hold on to. Now get some rest!" Sirius kissed him again, murmured a spell to keep the food and tea fresh, and headed for the door.

***

Hermione looked up in surprise when Sirius dropped down into the window seat next to her in the library. "I didn’t think you ever set foot in here, Tonks." The hesitation before the name was barely noticeable, but her mischievous smile made it clear to Sirius that the comment was aimed at _him_.

"As little as possible, I promise you," Sirius said dryly. "Luckily, I was a natural at most types of spell-casting and I had R—others to help me with the rest."

"Yes, it’s good to have friends to help," Hermione replied, even though in her case she was the one often helping Ron and sometimes Harry with a tricky spell or potion. "However, I doubt that’s why you’re here." She regarded him quizzically.

Sirius sighed and looked out the window, squirming slightly as he sat. "Has Harry mentioned to you what Remus and I would like to do?"

She beamed. "I wasn’t sure if I should say anything. It’s wonderful news, Sirius. Er, Tonks."

"Yes, well, thank you, Hermione." His smile was somewhat uncomfortable. "The issue is, I can’t marry him as myself, so..." he glanced downward. "I need some, urm, advice."

"Advi—Oh!" Hermione bit back a giggle. "Yes, I suppose you would. I’m happy to help. After all, a bride should be beautiful on her wedding day."

The giggle escaped that time, and Sirius glowered at her before grimacing. "Exactly, and Remus has been through so much; I want this to be perfect for him."

"I think that having you there is all it will take for it to be perfect for him," Hermione replied gently. "But I’d love to help you get ready. I know you don’t have any experience with that sort of thing."

Sirius sighed in relief and leaned back against the window casement. "Thank you, I don’t want to muck this up."

"I’m sure you’d sort it out if you had to, but there’s no reason to muck about experimenting." Hermione tilted her head slightly as she looked at Sirius. "Will you be a brown-eyed brunette or have blue eyes and black hair?"

"I um—well, I know the hair’s not going to be pink."

"You’ll have to decide so we can select the right colors for your makeup and accessories."

"Accessories?" Sirius whimpered.

Hermione grinned. "You know, flowers, jewelry, perhaps shoes and maybe even a nice ribbon around your waist..."

"Please tell me you’re having me on."

"Well, you’re not really the ribbon type," Hermione admitted with a chuckle, "but the rest is pretty standard."

"Bloody hell," Sirius groaned. "It’s going to be a simple thing; do we really need all of this?"

"You need a special dress, and you need to dress it up," Hermione stated. "Even Tonks would have done that much, and we don’t need people wondering."

"All right, I suppose we’ll have to make a list—unless you’ve a mind to come shopping with me once the term’s out."

"That would probably be best. I don’t imagine you have any idea what to get."

"Remus likes me in leather and denim," Sirius suggested.

"Do you really want your wedding picture in leather and denim?"

"I suppose the correct answer to that should be no, right?"

"Right. Don’t worry, S-Tonks; it won’t actually hurt."

Sirius chuckled at that and ran a hand through his hair. "Keep that up and everyone’s going to start calling me Stonks."

Hermione laughed. "I’ll try to do better, _Tonks_. And we can go shopping the day after the term ends."

"In Diagon Alley or Muggle London?"

"For a pretty dress that’s actually in style this century, London’s better."

"Then London’s where we’ll go," Sirius nodded, wanting to shake his head at the thought of spending a day shopping with a teenage girl, though at least Hermione wasn’t one of the giggly type, the same sort he’d dated before deciding Remus was the one.

"I promise to keep it as short as possible," Hermione assured him. "On the plus side, if you find a dress you like, you can make yourself fit into it."

"Very logical and practical, that." Sirius paused, then glanced over at her. "You know, I suppose with all that looking, you might find something as well."

"Are you asking me to be your bridesmaid?"

Sirius gaped at her and cleared his throat. "I dunno, Lily had them, and it seems the proper thing to do, and as the only female aware of my condition, it seems appropriate."

"I’d love to. If you want, I’m sure Ginny would too."

"Well, asking her might get the idea that I’m after Harry out of her head," Sirius mused, and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, I think it would take care of that. Hmm, we’d better send Harry with Ron to get new dress robes."

"They can take Remus to get some as well."

Hermione winced. "Perhaps Harry could buy them as a wedding present."

"If I have to wear a dress and ribbons, he can bloody well get new robes!"

"I suppose you have a point," Hermione agreed. "Hopefully he’ll agree without arguing too much."

"I repeat, I’m wearing a bloody dress; he can swallow his pride and use some of what is going to be our galleons to get new robes for our bloody wedding!"

Hermione laughed. "I’ll make sure not to be around for that discussion."

"That’s probably a wise decision," Sirius said with a rueful chuckle.

"You can sort it out between you, and then we can go on our respective shopping trips."

"Once the three of you kids finish exams, of course—oh bloody hell, this being a woman is making me much too practical," Sirius moaned.

Hermione laughed. "It’s good for you."

"James would piss himself laughing at all of this."

"Well, you can laugh when it’s Harry’s turn."

"Somehow, it’s not quite as funny that way."

"No, nothing quite matches up to Sirius Black in a dress."

"You lot are never going to let that down, are you?"

"Would you?"

Sirius was silent for a moment before grinning. "Definitely not."

***

"Hermione wants to take you shopping?" Remus tried, he really did, but the laughter burst out of him.

"With Ginny as well, and if you take the piss with me over this, I _will_ strangle you."

"I wouldn’t dream of it," Remus snickered.

"Good, because Harry and Ron are taking you shopping for robes as well." Sirius smirked at that.

"Whot?!"

"You heard me, Moony. Robes. New ones, for the three of you."

"Sirius," Remus started before remembering that Sirius was going to be wearing a dress for him and, more importantly, that they were getting married and he wanted to look nice for Sirius. "I’m sure we’ll find something smashing," he said instead.

"If I have—wait, you’re agreeing without a row?"

Remus smiled wryly. "It’s for our wedding."

"So we agree that’s what mine is ours now?"

"No, I agreed to letting you buy dress robes for our wedding."

"So once we’re married, I’m to live off my earnings and you, yours?"

"Of course not," Remus retorted, "I’m not an idiot, but I’m also not going to let you spend a fortune on me."

"What if I want to spend it on us?"

"We’ll discuss it. I’m not going to sponge off you, Sirius."

"Not even in the bath?" Sirius affected an outrageous pout.

"You git." Remus shook his head. "Yes, I’ll sponge you off then."

"Well then, that’s the first step."

"You’re really quite mad. I suppose that’s why I love you."

Sirius grinned at that and leaned in to pat Remus’ hand. "If that’s what it takes, love, I’ll be as mad as possible."

"Oh, please, don’t try any harder!"

Sirius began to pout again, and Remus laughed and pulled him into a kiss. "That’s not always going to get you what you want, you know."

"As long as it does now, I’m happy with it."

"I’m shocked," Remus said dryly.

"Be careful, you’re going to hurt my girlish feelings," Sirius sniffed.

Remus snorted. "Pull the other one."

"That would imply I pulled one to begin with, and I’m nowhere near them."

"And just why is that?" Remus wanted to know.

"Because I’ve been telling you about what’s going on at Hogwarts and you supposedly have been listening."

"Ah, yes. It doesn’t sound good at all," Remus said, sobering.

"Something’s going on with Dumbledore and Harry, but he won’t tell me what it is," Sirius sighed. "All I know is I’ll be glad when the term is over; even with the four of us there and the teachers, I just don’t feel like the school is safe."

"Who would ever have thought we’d say that about Hogwarts?" Remus shook his head. "It’s supposed to be the one place we know our children will be safe, but it’s been far from a haven for Harry these last years."

"I wish we could just take him away from all this, but he wouldn’t allow it, and that wouldn’t put an end to it." Sirius slid off the chair he was sitting in and shifted over to lean against Remus’ legs, one arm curved around his calf.

Remus’ hand automatically fell to Sirius’ hair, petting him. "No, it wouldn’t help at all, much as we might wish otherwise. We’ll just have to be content with being there for him."

"And the sooner we can get him out of that horrid house, the better," Sirius murmured, resting his head against Remus’ thigh. "I’d love to cast a few hexes on the Dursleys."

"If you’re expecting me to stop you, think again," Remus said. "I quite agree. It’s astonishing how someone as loving as Lily could have such a venomous creature for a sister."

Sirius barked out a laugh at that and turned his head to glance back at Remus. "If we were all like our families, I wouldn’t be sitting here now, would I?"

"There is that," Remus agreed, running his fingers through the long black strands. "Fortunately you’re nothing like the rest of the Blacks, aside from Tonks."

"Thank Merlin."

"I’m rather grateful for it myself," Remus agreed. "I’m fairly fond of you just the way you are."

"Even when I drive you loopy?"

"Even then. I’d imagine I’ve driven you mad a time or two myself."

"Mmm, yes," Sirius purred. "I distinctly recall several times—oh, you meant annoyed mad?"

Remus laughed. "I think I like your meaning better."

"As do I, it’s much more enjoyable than arguing."

"Another excellent point, Mr. Padfoot. Pray, continue."

"Are you saying you’re going to listen to a lesson I give, Mr. Moony?"

"I rather like the sound of this one, Professor."

Sirius grinned as he crawled around to kneel between Remus’ legs, his elbows on the other man’s thighs as he grinned up at him. "Now then, where was I? Oh yes, saying that driving each other mad in a sexual way is much more enjoyable than barking at each other, right?"

"Yes, I believe that’s correct," Remus replied, looking down into the sparkling blue eyes. "Perhaps you should provide an object lesson."

"I would hope that you mean a hands-on lesson..." Sirius grinned, reaching for Remus’ belt.

"Oh, most assuredly," Remus said, his voice growing huskier while his own hands continued to stroke Sirius’ long hair.

"Very glad to hear it, those _are_ the ones I excel in after all." As he spoke, Sirius slowly pulled Remus’ belt from the loops and tossed it aside to then begin on the button and zipper of his trousers.

"I’ve noticed that about you." Remus pulled Sirius’ head up for a kiss, his hands slowly working over Sirius’ shoulders and upper arms.

"Even when you were pretending not to?"

"When did I ever pretend not to notice you?!"

"Spring of seventh year," Sirius chuckled, sliding a hand up under Remus’ shirt and jumper to stroke his stomach.

"I didn’t think you wanted me to notice you! You never _said_ anything!"

"So I should have told you how I wanted to lay you down on one of our beds, spread your robes open and eat you like one of the sweets you love so much?" Sirius asked, pushing Remus’ shirt upwards and kissing the exposed skin.

Remus whimpered. "Merlin, yes!" He squirmed, pushing his hands under Sirius’ shirt, wanting to touch him.

"I used to fantasize about the noises you made when you were eating chocolates," Sirius continued. "The way you sounded... I was jealous of bloody chocolate frogs."

Remus stared up at him for a moment before starting to laugh, which made Sirius pout. "Fine, make fun of me! See if you get anything tonight."

"I’ll make it up to you," Remus assured him. "And prove that you don’t have to be jealous of anything."

"So you’re going to lick me like a chocolate frog?"

"Mmm, that sounds like a very good idea."

Immediately Sirius flopped backwards and sprawled on the floor, arms and legs spread. "Croak."

Remus laughed. "My, chocolate frogs have gotten much bigger." He moved to kneel over Sirius, straddling him, and lowered his head to blow a raspberry against his belly.

"And we’re anatomically correct," Sirius grinned, shivering as Remus’ lips brushed his belly.

"The very best kind," Remus assured him, moving a little lower to nuzzle the hair at the base of Sirius’ cock after undoing his denims and pushing them down, causing Sirius to groan and arch up beneath him, at the same time clutching at Remus’ shoulders.

" _Much_ better than a chocolate frog," Remus murmured.

"Hrmm, I wonder if I could make myself taste like a chocolate frog..."

"I prefer the taste of Sirius." Even if it wasn’t quite the same as it had been before he was reborn in Tonks’ body.

"Sweet-talker," Sirius murmured, reaching out to caress Remus’ jaw.

"I have great inspiration." Remus pushed Sirius’ clothes down, pausing to tug his shoes off and then removed his shirt, leaving him bare to Remus’ admiring gaze.

"I would too if I could see it in the flesh."

Laughing, Remus sat up and quickly stripped. "Better?"

"Mmm, much," Sirius purred, reaching for Remus and pulling him in for a hungry kiss as they pressed together, skin sliding against skin.

"Feels so good," Remus whispered, laying a line of biting kisses along Sirius’ jaw.

"Can’t get enough of you," Sirius rasped, wrapping his arms and legs around Remus and holding on tightly as they rocked together.

"Likewise," Remus assured him, sliding his hands under Sirius’ ass to pull him even closer.

"Feel so damn good, hard and hot against me..."

Remus nodded. "Missed this so much," he rasped, licking Sirius’ throat.

"I know what you mean," Sirius whispered, arching his neck into Remus’ touch. "Even when we were together, we were apart."

"It’ll never be like that again. Which is why we’re going to get married, so everyone knows we belong together, even if they don’t know you’re you."

"You’ll know and Harry will; that’s what’s important," Sirius murmured, stroking Remus’ back.

"And that we’ll be together. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for this."

"It seems to be your lot in life to be always waiting for me."

"I can’t think of anyone more worth waiting for," Remus replied firmly.

"I’m a lucky man that you think that." Sirius whispered, stroking his hands up Remus’ back and down over his ass.

"We’re not going to argue over who’s the luckiest again, are we?" Remus half laughed.

"Not tonight; tonight’s for us."

"Any night we’re together is for us," Remus corrected, smiling. "And just wait ‘til our wedding night!"

"Are you promising to carry me over the threshold?" Sirius snickered.

"I’ll shag you till neither of us can _crawl_ over the threshold!"

"And then I’ll do the same."

"It’s going to be a spectacular wedding night."

"Any idea of where we should spend it?" Sirius asked, rocking up against Remus’ body.

Remus grinned quickly, despite the distraction of Sirius moving under him. "Niagara Falls?"

Sirius frowned, not recognizing the name. "Where?"

"It’s a favorite Muggle honeymoon destination," Remus explained, "on the border between Canada and the U.S."

"And what does one do there?"

"Take in the sights and then lock oneself in the bridal suite with one’s spouse and shag yourselves senseless."

"I say we skip the first part and go straight to the second wherever we go."

"An excellent plan, Mr. Padfoot. And we should go somewhere that no one would ever expect so we’re not interrupted."

"A small shack in Tahiti, perhaps?"

"That sounds perfect to me," Remus agreed, sliding down a bit so he could explore Sirius’ chest, making him pout when the pressure against his groin shifted.

"Where you going, Moony?"

"Right here," Remus said, tugging a nipple between his teeth.

"That’s a good place to be." Sirius’ voice was strangled.

"I thought so too," Remus agreed, grinning wickedly before repeating his action on its twin.

"Though I hope you aren’t going to be that vicious once you get lower."

Remus gentled his touch and licked the abused flesh. "I wouldn’t dream of it," he assured Sirius.

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes, one hand combing through Remus’ hair. "Didn’t really think you would."

"I never break my toys," Remus chuckled.

"A toy, am I?"

"My very favorite one."

"Well, then, Master Lupin, toy away."

"Why thank you, Master Black, I shall." Remus slid a little lower so he could nuzzle Sirius’ navel.

Sirius grinned, then chuckled. "You know, I should put that piercing Tonks had back in and see if you like it."

Remus shivered, and he had to swallow hard before he managed to say, "Well, if you’d like," in as indifferent a tone as he could manage.

"I won’t if you’d rather I not..." Sirius teased, pushing up on his elbows to grin down at Remus.

"Prat," Remus grumbled, nipping his belly. "Fine, yes, I’d like to see it."

"I’ll bring it with me next time," Sirius grinned. "It’s a lovely chain with a star on the end..."

Remus shivered again. "Seems rather fitting for you."

"Hrmm, good point."

"I make them occasionally," Remus observed dryly, petting Sirius’ cock with only the very tip of one finger, drawing a droplet of precome from it.

"Such as now."

"I try." Remus’ tongue darted out to catch the drop, and he made a sound of pleasure as he tasted Sirius.

"Bloody hell, Remus, that’s torture!"

"It’s called foreplay, Siri."

"And just who taught you it?"

"That would be you."

Sirius groaned. "I’m a bloody idiot."

Remus burst into laughter. "I don’t allow anyone to talk about you that way, not even you."

"And just what will you do if I keep it up?"

"Find a way to keep you quiet." Remus grinned at him.

"Planning on teaching me a lesson, are you?"

"I’m a teacher at heart."

Sirius’ gaze turned tender at that, and he stroked Remus’ face. "And we’ll see that you get to do again once this is all over."

Remus smiled wistfully. "I’ll still be a werewolf, Sirius," he pointed out.

"Which matters why?"

"That’s why I had to leave Hogwarts, if you’ll recall." Not wanting to discuss it, Remus distracting Sirius by mouthing his balls.

"Yes, but I wasn’t around to—oh Merlin—stick up for you then, was I?"

"Mmm, I like you sticking up," Remus murmured, licking a stripe down his cock.

"Very—ah—funny," Sirius gasped, his whole body twitching.

"I try." Remus’ lips closed over the head, and he suckled eagerly.

"Try other things."

"If you insist." Remus slid lower, wedging himself between Sirius’ legs, and now his tongue flicked over the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh bloody hell," Sirius groaned, a shudder running through him before he relaxed to allow Remus greater access to his body, which Remus took immediate advantage of, his tongue pressing into Sirius while his hands teased.

"Moony," Sirius whispered, reaching down to stroke his straining erection, twisting between his own hand and Remus’ tongue.

Remus hummed in response before suddenly straightening up as he murmured a spell, and a moment later he’d yanked Sirius’ hand away and was sinking down onto his cock.

Sirius growled in response, his hands going to Remus’ hips, clutching him tightly enough that bruises would form come morning, and Remus smiled, clearly loving his possessive touch.

"You feel so right inside me," Remus whispered, staring down into the silver-blue eyes.

"Perfect," Sirius rasped, rocking upward and loosening his hold with one hand so that he could stroke Remus’ shaft, keeping his grip light for the moment.

Remus nodded jerkily, continuing to ride Sirius, fighting to keep his pace slow to make this last as long as possible while Sirius seemed to have the opposite idea, teasing him with light strokes, the fingers on his other hand sliding back to brush against his stretched hole. Remus gasped and jerked, his hips beginning to move more rapidly, and he clutched Sirius’ shoulders, blunt nails scratching at the pale skin.

Letting go of Remus for a split-second, Sirius yanked him down for a kiss, devouring his mouth as they strained against each other. Remus moaned, the sound harsh, and he squirmed on Sirius, crying out sharply at the sensation.

"Take what you want, Moony," Sirius rasped, urging him on.

"You," Remus panted, "want you." He shuddered as the pleasure rose in him, twisting tighter and tighter until he cried out and came, his body spasming as he rode Sirius. The sensation sent Sirius over as well, and he shouted his pleasure as he spurted deep within Remus’ body.

Remus rode out the last spasms of their climaxes and then slumped atop Sirius, grumbling softly when the sudden change in position caused Sirius to slip out of him.

Sirius sighed and stroked his back, nuzzling his face in the crook of Remus’ neck, inhaling deeply to smell musk and sweat and the scent that was strictly his lover’s, one he’d known more than half his life.

"Mmmm, it’s just as fantastic now as the first time," Remus mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Though I seem to recall our positions being reversed then," Sirius chuckled dreamily.

Remus laughed as well. "I’m a quick study."

"Almost twenty years is a quick study?"

"I’m making sure I get every detail right."

"Ahh, that’s right, Remus J. Lupin, the perfectionist Prefect." Sirius snickered as he patted Remus’ ass.

Remus stuck his tongue out at Sirius.

"’I’ll turn out the lamp in a moment, boys; just need to copy this essay over’... It’s no wonder you and Hermione get along so well."

"Are you complaining?" Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"Not in the least; I’ve found I like the bookish, perfectionist sort immensely."

"And I seem inordinately fond of rule-breaking rebels."

"A perfect match," Sirius murmured.

"I always knew it," Remus said, stretching the truth, causing Sirius to clear his throat and cough. "Don’t argue with the naked man lying on top of you."

"Yes, darling, whatever you say, darling."

Remus bit his shoulder, and Sirius yelped. "What was that for?!"

"Because I could," Remus replied serenely.

"Is this the abuse I’m going to get once we’re married?"

"Yes," Remus said cheerfully.

Sirius grinned at that. "Well, then, we’ll never be bored."

"Which we already knew," Remus laughed before kissing him, making Sirius smile and tighten his arms around his waist, causing Remus to nestle closer.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Always," Sirius promised, closing his eyes, content not to move for now, and Remus smiled happily.

"Then sleep, love. We have a shopping trip to rest up for."

***

Remus stood beside Sirius, still dazed with the shock of losing Dumbledore and finding out that Harry had been right all along about Snape. It was a huge loss to the wizarding community and would have been even without Voldemort’s increasing power, but under the current circumstances it was an almost crippling blow.

He looked around at the students and teachers, hangers-on and actual friends, witches, wizards, centaurs, merpeople and everyone else who’d been touched by Dumbledore, and the loss was almost shattering.

His eyes went to Harry, standing nearby with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys, even Bill, who had ignored his injuries to be at this memorial, leaning on Fleur, and Remus breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin he still has you."

"Us," Sirius whispered, leaning against Remus’ side, an arm around his waist, "he has us."

Remus nodded. "But you’re his godfather," he said, too quietly for anyone else to hear, "and if he’d lost you _and_ Dumbledore..." Remus shivered.

"But he didn’t, at least, not at the same time." Sirius looked toward Harry, swallowing harshly at the misery etched on the teen’s face and wishing he could publicly comfort him. "There were times I hated that old man, but now that he’s gone..."

Remus nodded again. "I sometimes disagreed with his choices and his methods, but I know he genuinely wanted to see this war over and Voldemort defeated."

"I wish I could have gotten my hands on Snape."

"So does Harry," Remus said, remembering the expression on the teenager’s face when he’d come tearing down from the Astronomy tower, chasing after Snape and Malfoy, intent on making them pay for Dumbledore’s death. "So does everyone for that matter."

"Should have done it years ago," Sirius muttered darkly.

"Yes, well, Dumbledore believed he was on our side, and we all followed his lead. And I love you, but you’re not exactly impartial when it comes to him."

"Seems to me that I was right." Sirius fell silent as Hagrid carried Dumbledore’s body to the platform in front of the crowd and laid it down there.

Remus squeezed Sirius’ hand in acknowledgement as all eyes went to Dumbledore, staying there even when a wizard spoke, delivering a eulogy to a great wizard. When he fell quiet, silence reigned until brilliant flames shot up from Dumbledore’s corpse and a phoenix rose from them. Gasps of shock rose from the crowd, followed by more exclamations as the flames died away, revealing a white marble tomb where the headmaster’s body had lain.

"He always did have style," Sirius murmured, watching Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione break away from the now departing attendees. "Do you think we should go with them?"

Remus hesitated, also watching them. "Give them a few minutes. I think they need to talk in private before we join them."

"Pardon me," a hand tipped with bright red nails closed on Remus’ arm, pulling him half around to face a short woman with tightly curled hair and a sharp expression. "Rita Skeeter, I’m with the—"

"Daily Prophet," Sirius said tightly, "we know."

"Go away," Remus snapped, trying to free himself.

"Now that’s no way to behave—it’s Remus Lupin, correct? The former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher- and werewolf, right?"

"He said, go away," Sirius growled, his hair slowly reddening as he glared at the woman who had caused so much trouble for Harry.

"I have nothing to say to you, you malicious harpy," Remus growled.

"Not about our dear departed Headmaster Dumbledore? Or," her gaze shot to Sirius, "your young fiancee?"

"Ms. Skeeter, I wouldn’t discuss the weather with you," Remus replied bluntly. "Now kindly let go of my arm before I’m forced to make you."

"Actually, the ‘young fiancee’ would like to say something," Sirius interrupted, making Remus wince in anticipation of what was to come.

Showing a remarkable lack of sense, Skeeter simply looked delighted and poised her quill over her notebook.

"I’d like to say that you can take your quill and shove it so far up your arse that you sneeze because of the feathers tickling your nose," Sirius said sweetly, watching her eager expression slowly change to one of puzzlement, then shock.

Remus took advantage of the moment to wrench his arm free and hastily pull Sirius away, ducking behind the new monument before he burst into laughter. "Oh Sirius!"

"What?"

"The look on her face," Remus snickered. "That was absolutely brilliant."

"Though why do I think I’ll somehow be misquoted in the Prophet—Nymphadora Tonks, the much younger fiancee of notorious werewolf Remus Lupin was overheard saying that she likes to have a quill stuck up her arse... I’d have to demand a retraction and say that’s not what I like up my arse at all." Sirius grinned fleetingly at that.

Remus laughed. "Or me, but they won’t ever know about _that_."

"Hrmm, I wonder if they’ll work me into the story at all—you know ‘former lover of falsely accused mass-murderer Sirius Black’?" Sirius grinned at that and hugged Remus, but his expression faded when he caught sight of Harry and his friends.

"As long as they get the falsely accused bit in there. It might be the only thing they get right." Remus too sobered, but he was looking at the white marble edifice and remembering why they were there.

"Ready to go talk to Harry, love?"

"Yes, let’s remind him that he still has family."

Remus nodded, and they made their way over to Harry and his friends. Remus frowned slightly when they reached the younger group, his eyes going from one to the other. "Is something wrong?"

"It’s, um, nothing," Harry said quickly, and Sirius’ eyes narrowed as he studied his godson.

"Nothing, eh?"

"It sounds like something to me," Remus said. "But this isn’t the place to talk. Tonks, why don’t you go tell Molly and Arthur that we’re taking the kids back to Grimmauld Place to avoid Skeeter? She’ll let you get away with it."

Sirius glowered at Remus but schooled his expression when Ginny looked at him. "Of course, I’ll be right back."

"We’ll be waiting," Remus assured him serenely, only the sparkle in his amber eyes showing his amusement.

Sirius sighed as he started toward where Molly and Arthur were talking to Kingsley and Mad Eye, remembering to keep an appropriately ‘Tonks-like’ demeanor in place as he approached them. After somber greetings had been exchanged, he turned to Molly. "Remus and I would like to take the children back to Grimmauld place; Rita Skeeter is hanging about, and who knows when she’ll get it into her head to pester them."

Molly frowned and hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense. She might follow you back to the Burrow. This way, she won’t be able to find you, and you can bring them home in a bit."

"As soon as you let us know it’s clear."

"I’ll floo you," Molly said. "We should have dinner together, remind us all that we haven’t lost everything."

"Yes, of course." Sirius nodded and stepped away but was stopped by Mad-Eye’s hand on his shoulder.

"Just wanted to offer my congratulations on your engagement, Nymphadora. Remus is a good man; he’ll make you happy."

Sirius stared at him blankly for a second before nodding. "Don’t call me Nymphadora," he said feebly before ducking away and hurrying back to the others.

"S-Tonks?" Remus said questioningly as he rejoined them. "Is there a problem? You look..." he trailed off, and it was Harry who filled in the description.

"Stunned," he said bluntly.

"Moody just congratulated us."

"Well of course he did," Hermione said quickly, "you are his favorite protege, after all; he wants you to be happy."

Remus hid a smile. "Right then, let’s be off, shall we? Hermione, you can apparate on your own...hm, we’ll have to take it in two trips to get Harry, Ron and Ginny there."

"I can apparate on my own," Harry put in. "I did with..." His voice caught. "... Dumbledore."

All of them winced, and Remus hurried on. "In that case, Ron’s with me and Ginny’s with Tonks. Everyone ready?"

"Even though you _can_ apparate, Harry, you should still go with one of us," Sirius put in. "No point in thumbing the Minister’s nose when it’s obviously bent as it is."

"Ginny can come with me," Hermione said quickly.

Remus hesitated. "You can manage Side Step Apparition, Hermione?"

"This _is_ Hermione you’re talking about," Ron put in. "If she says she can do it, she can do it."

Hermione cast him a look of gratitude, especially considering it was his sister who would be at risk.

"Right then, Harry’s with Tonks." Remus nodded sharply as he took a good grip on Ron’s arm. "Ready?"

"Ready," the others chorused, Harry crossing to Sirius and Ginny moving closer to Hermione. There was a moment of silence as they all looked around in confusion, then Ginny let loose a nervous laugh.

"We’re still on Hogwarts’ grounds."

There was a moment of silence before they all laughed sheepishly. "I suppose we should walk down to Hogsmeade then," Remus suggested, shaking his head at their foolishness.

"Right then, off we go," Sirius ordered, watching Harry closely for a moment as they started out.

"What?" Harry asked, slowing his pace a little so they were at the back group, where Ginny couldn’t overhear them.

"What are you planning?"

"I can’t tell you," Harry said painfully. "I promised not to tell anyone but Ron and Hermione." His green eyes begged for understanding.

Sirius pressed his lips together, his nostrils flaring as he pulled in a deep breath. "All right, at least you have them."

"I’m sorry," Harry said unhappily, but part of him was glad Sirius wouldn’t be going along, wouldn’t be in danger again.

"I understand." Sirius said, hugging Harry with one arm as they walked. "And know that whatever you have planned, if you need anything, I’ll be there."

"I know... Snuffles." Harry smiled quickly, and Sirius cuffed him on the side of the head.

"I do want you to promise me that you’ll at least take some time to recover before you start on this."

Harry nodded. "I’ll wait till after Bill and Fleur’s wedding... and yours."

"You just want to see me in a dress—but thank you for that."

"It’s not every boy who can say he’s seen his godfather in a wedding dress, you know," Harry teased, managing a smile despite his sorrow.

"Something else to make you unique, Harry, now let’s catch up to the others before Ginny begins wondering about us again."

Harry laughed painfully. "She won’t. She knows how I feel... and why we have to break up."

"You—" Sirius began before cutting himself off. "You’re trying to protect all of us."

"I won’t let anyone else die for me."

"Before this last year I would have argued with you about this until we were both hoarse, but I won’t even though I want to," Sirius said quietly.

"Thank you." Harry smiled wryly. "We each have our role to play in this war, and..." He bit his lip, glancing down before raising his eyes to meet Sirius’ blue eyes in Tonks’ face. "And I’ve accepted mine."

"You will beat him, Harry," Sirius whispered roughly. "I know you will."

Harry nodded. "I have to," he replied simply.

***

"Nymphadora, you simply must stop pacing; you’re going to tear your dress."

Sirius forced himself to stop, at the same time managing to duck away from his cousin Andromeda’s grasp without making it seem as if he was doing so. "Sorry, Mum, I’m just a little on edge is all."

"What with what happened last week, I can understand, but this is your wedding, darling; you don’t want to go into it sweating."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hermione and Ginny didn’t dare look at each other for fear of bursting into laughter. Ginny had taken the revelation of Sirius’ true identity in stride, seeming pleased for everyone, but knowing it only made the situation more amusing.

"Ginny and I will keep her out of trouble, Mrs. Tonks, if you’d like to go downstairs to check on the preparations," Hermione offered.

"Oh, yes, thank you, girls." Andromeda turned Sirius to face her and brushed her fingers over her carefully styled hair. "This color does suit you well, Dora; I’m so glad you outgrew the pink."

Sirius flushed, more with guilt than embarrassment, but smiled dutifully. "Thank you, Mum, I’m glad you think so."

Hermione made a faint, hastily muffled choking sound, and she was suddenly fascinated by something outside the window as she waited for Andromeda to leave.

Once the door closed, Sirius resumed pacing, glowering at the two girls as he passed them. "I can really do without the two of you snickering at me."

"Sorry, Sirius," Ginny offered, grinning. "If it makes you feel better, you do look lovely in that dress. White and silver suit you."

"Just like green and cream suit us," Hermione murmured with satisfaction, stealing another glance at her reflection.

"Yes, they do; we’ll be a very smart wedding party." Sirius paused and looked out the window, knowing the house was as safe as their charms could make it but still on edge.

"It’s going to be a perfect day," Hermione said decisively. "And the perfect wedding, which you are certainly due after everything you and Remus have been through."

"I want it to be perfect for him."

"It already is," Hermione and Ginny said in near-perfect chorus.

Sirius turned to look at them, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Why am I getting the feeling that I’ve been somewhat repetitive in saying that?"

The girls grinned back at him. "Dunno," Ginny mused. "Possibly because you’ve been saying nearly every other breath?"

"I have not!"

Two pairs of eyebrows rose. "Of course, Sirius. Whatever you say, Sirius."

"You two sound like Moony when he’s placating me," Sirius grumbled before a knock on the door had him spinning, almost tripping on his skirt.

"I wonder why," Hermione muttered, making Ginny giggle.

"Nymphadora," Andromeda said, slipping back into the room. "We’re all ready for you, dear." She brushed a happy tear from her cheek. "Oh love, you look so beautiful."

Sirius smiled, then, after getting a hidden prod in the back, hugged her. "Once in a lifetime event, I suppose I had better."

Andromeda beamed, twitching at Sirius’ skirt. "Your father will be up in a moment to walk you down. I just wanted to see my little girl one more time." She sniffled and hugged Sirius, and he gamely endured the embrace.

"Thank you, Mum, for everything. I love you."

"Let the girl breathe, Andromeda," Ted Tonks exhorted as he came into the room, and she nodded quickly, kissing Sirius’ cheek before bustling downstairs to take her place.

Ted hugged Sirius tightly, though careful not to wrinkle the dress. "You’re a sight, love. That Lupin is a lucky bloke."

"I’m the lucky one, Dad, for him and for having you and Mum."

Ted beamed, and behind them, Ginny and Hermione exchanged relieved glances. All of them looked up when they heard the music begin, and the girls smiled at Sirius.

"Looks like this is it," Hermione said, knowing full well how long Sirius had had to wait for this moment.

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded toward the door. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Get out there!"

"That’s my Dora," Ted laughed, kissing his cheek, and Sirius’ smile tightened minutely.

Ginny cast an understanding glance over her shoulder before following Hermione out of the room and down the stairs, and then it was Ted and Sirius’ turn. Ted offered his arm to his ‘daughter’, smiling proudly. Sirius’ expression firmed, and he rested his hand in the crook of Ted’s arm, squeezing it slightly as they started out of the room, turning the corner to reveal the small gathering awaiting them though the only one Sirius noticed was Remus.

Remus looked up, and his eyes met Sirius’, and he didn’t see anything or anyone else. He felt as if everything had stopped for a moment, sheer happiness beaming from him as he looked at his ‘bride’, and everything they’d endured to get to this moment was forgotten. "I love you," he mouthed.

Sirius’ sight misted over, and for one horrifying moment, he thought he was going to cry, but he managed to keep control and blink the offending tears away. "Forever," he mouthed back, breaking into a brilliant smile as he studied Remus in his new robes, the dark grey and silver combining with his expression to make him look years younger.

Ted handed Sirius over to Remus and sat down beside Andromeda, taking his wife’s hand in his as they watched their little girl marry the man she wanted.

Next to Remus, Harry darted a single glance at Ginny before forcing himself to look away.

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other, though Hermione was disappointed to see nothing more than friendship in Ron’s eyes and had to remind herself to be patient.

Smiling benignly at all of them, the wizard officiating began the ceremony.

The ceremony was shorter and simpler than James and Lily’s had been, but that didn’t matter to Sirius, and the words ‘kiss the bride’ were barely out of the officiant’s mouth before he was kissing Remus, for the moment forgetting about everyone else in the room.

"Blimey, Tonks, let the man breathe," Ron muttered from where he stood beside Harry.

"Shut up, Ron," Remus mumbled before pulling Sirius into another kiss, making everyone break into laughter, waiting until they’d pulled apart to applaud and surround them, offering congratulations and hugs both.

"Welcome to the family, Remus," Ted said with every evidence of sincerity, and Remus smiled a little nervously, feeling like a fake but too happy to really care.

"Thank you, Ted. I hope you know I love Dora very much," he said, managing not to stumble over the name.

"We can all vouch for that," Harry put in with a grin.

"And we can see it as well," Andromeda murmured, kissing Remus on the cheek. "You make her happy, and that’s all we want for her."

"She makes me happy as well," Remus assured his new mother-in-law—and that was something he refused to think about.

"She is standing here," Sirius reminded them over Hermione and Ginny’s laughter.

"I know," Remus assured him, tightening his arm around Sirius’ waist and smiling even more broadly.

"Let’s have a toast!" Ted called, waving his wand and causing bottles of chilled bubbly to zip into the room and pour themselves into a pyramid of glasses, all without spilling a drop. The glasses then zipped to the guests, hovering in front of them until they were grasped.

"To Nymphadora and Remus," Andromeda said, raising her glass high.

Everyone repeated the words, though Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny mouthed, "To Sirius and Remus," and they all drank to the happy couple, who couldn’t stop smiling at each other.

"Here’s to us, Moony," Sirius whispered as he and Remus hooked their wrists around each other to drink as Ted took pictures of them.

"To us, Padfoot," Remus replied, his heart in his eyes.

Next to them, Harry beamed happily, delighted at this evidence of a family he would someday be able to belong to.

Seeing him, Sirius reached out and pulled him closer. "Dad, can we have a picture with Harry, then with everyone?" he asked.

Ted looked surprised but agreed easily, and the pictures were taken, everyone smiling broadly in each. Then the music started, and Remus grinned at Sirius. "Can you dance in those shoes, Padfoot?" he asked wryly, keeping his voice too low for anyone to overhear.

"No, I bloody well can’t; it’s taking everything I have to walk in them," Sirius hissed, though he was grinning as he rested one hand on Remus’ shoulder and pulled off the low-heeled pumps with the other. "But now I can."

"Ever practical," Remus chuckled, swinging Sirius into his arms and guiding them onto the dance floor. "And all mine now."

"In every way; even legally." Sirius frowned slightly at the memory of the difficulties they’d had getting someone to perform the ceremony because of the Ministry’s clampdown on what they termed ‘not-quite-humans’—it was Voldemort’s work, of that he was sure. "And you’ll be all mine later."

"I’m looking forward to it." Remus swung Sirius into a dip and kissed him before righting him again. "You look very pretty today, Padfoot," he observed.

"Pretty?" Sirius groaned. "That’s something I never thought to be called, though I must say you look quite dashing in those robes; we’ll have to get you some everyday ones in that color."

Remus sighed but didn’t argue, having promised himself that for today at least, he’d indulge Sirius’ need to buy him things. "If you get yourself a silver shirt. It brings out your eyes."

"All right, what type of shirt?"

Remus regarded him blankly. "A shirt shirt?" he said.

"What? No requests for a tight one or a low-cut one?" Sirius teased before kissing him.

"All your shirts are tight," Remus pointed out dryly, swirling him into a flashy turn before pulling him close again.

"Are you complaining?"

"Far from it. I enjoy them immensely."

"I think you enjoy what’s under the shirts more," Sirius laughed.

"Of course. I’ll be happy to prove it to you once we can get out of here and be alone."

"And just how long do you suppose that will be?"

"A couple of hours. We’ll have to have dinner and cake, and then we can make our escape."

"Hours?" Sirius tried to sound pitiful, and Remus chuckled.

"Anticipation, my dear Padfoot."

"Is overrated, Master Lupin."

"I’m afraid you’ll just have to bear it for a bit, as all these people are here to celebrate with us. Or do you want to tell Harry we’re leaving?" Remus said, smirking.

"You know the answer to that which is why you brought it up. Fine, fine, dinner, cake, then debauchery," Sirius chuckled.

"Hmm, we should bring some cake with us to include in the debauchery," Remus mused.

"And some of the champagne; I have plans for it."

"Sounds like fun," Remus replied, grinning wickedly.

"And it will be," Sirius promised, kissing him again as the song ended.

"I hope you don’t mind if I borrow Dora for this next dance," Ted asked as he approached them while the others applauded.

Remus cast Sirius a commiserating glance before handing him off to his supposed father and stepping back to watch the father-daughter dance.

"You look happy, Dora," Ted murmured.

"I am," Sirius answered truthfully. "It’s one of the happiest days of my life." He smothered a smile as he watched Andromeda cajole Remus into a dance as well.

"I’m glad. He may be a bit old and a werewolf, but if he makes you happy, Dora, that’s all that matters. It’s good that you both found a bit of happiness in all this."

Sirius’ jaw tightened minutely at the first comments, but he held onto his smile. "Thank you for understanding."

"I’m not saying he’s what I would have chosen for you, but he’s what you chose, and he obviously loves you too. I can’t really ask for more than that, can I?" Ted smiled fondly. "My little girl is all grown up."

"You have no idea," Sirius muttered to himself, catching Remus’ eye as the other couple passed and noticing his expression seemed almost as strained.

Fortunately the song ended soon after, and Remus was able to hand Andromeda off to Ted and reclaim Sirius. "That was... interesting," he said after a moment.

"And that was quite the understatement, Moony. What did Andromeda talk to you about?"

Remus chuckled and winced all at the same time. "I’m to take very good care of her little girl."

Sirius groaned at that and rested his head on Remus’ shoulder. "Bloody hell."

"Quite a change from your parents, aren’t they?" Remus smiled crookedly. "They remind me of mine, or at least of how mine would have been if not for Greyback."

"They still loved you though," Sirius reminded him, remembering the times he’d met the Lupins at the train station and how the love they felt for their son was visible.

"Yes, they did." Remus nodded. "I just can’t help wondering sometimes how different things would have been if I hadn’t been bitten. For them, for us..." He shrugged. "Would we all still have been friends if you lot hadn’t been curious about my monthly disappearances?"

"I would think so!" Sirius protested, straightening up to glare at him.

"I was just wondering," Remus said, smiling. "Of course, we were already friends, which was why you noticed, but you might not have become animagi without that."

"Which probably saved my life in—that place."

Remus nodded soberly. "Which makes it all worth it."

"You make everything worthwhile."

Remus beamed, making everyone who caught sight of them as they whirled around the dance floor smile. "That goes both ways, Siri. This is the happiest day of my life."

"Even if I am a woman?" Sirius teased, losing his serious mood, determined to enjoy the day.

"Man, woman, dog, or anything else you care to become," Remus chuckled. "You’re still my Sirius."

"Which is all I want to be." Sirius grinned devilishly, braced himself, and dipped Remus to the laughter of the teens and the perplexed looks of Ted and Andromeda.

"Prat!" Remus exclaimed, laughing so hard he had to grip Sirius’ shoulders to remain on his feet when they straightened up.

Sirius roared with laughter, winking at Harry when he came up to them. "Wot? Don’t tell me you want to dance with me as well!"

Harry grinned at his godfather. "Well, it is likely to be my only chance..."

"Oh, I want a picture of this!" Remus chuckled, stepping back and handing Sirius to Harry.

"I’m going to hex the both of you," Sirius growled before snickering when Hermione approached Remus.

"We can’t let Tonks and Harry be the only ones out here," she laughed.

"Of course not," Remus replied dryly before smiling. "I hope you’re planning to let me lead?"

"I think it’ll be simpler for me if you do."

"And for me," Remus agreed. "Let’s hope Sirius remembers that Harry’s supposed to lead," he added with amusement.

"He did all right with you," Hermione reminded him with a wag of her finger.

"True, but at the moment I’m bigger than he is. Harry isn’t. Though he’s doing surprisingly well at being Tonks," Remus admitted. "No one even really thinks it’s odd that his Patronus changed. It’s a good job that no one who’s seen it has ever seen Sirius’ own though."

"Sirius’ was a wolf?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side and looking up at him. "That’s really quite fascinating. I’d love to sit down and make a list of the things that have remained the same and those that have changed."

"Perhaps someday we’ll have the time to indulge you," Remus said, sounding amused. "When this is all over."

"When this is over, I think we’ll all need a long holiday."

Remus nodded fervently. "Yes, someplace nice and quiet and private, where we can relax and not worry about anything."

"Oh, that sounds heavenly." She looked over to where Harry and Sirius were dancing, then to where Ron and Ginny stood talking with Tonks’ parents.

"It’s why we’re doing this, so everyone has that chance," Remus said softly, following her gaze. "We can’t let him win."

"He won’t," Hermione said firmly. "We know how to beat him now." She seemed about to say more, then snapped her mouth shut and turned red.

"Don’t worry," Remus said kindly. "I’m not going to ask. We’ve finally gotten it through our thick skulls that we have to trust that Harry knows what he’s doing, even if does seem rather a heavy burden to lay on a not-quite-seventeen-year-old’s shoulders."

"He does, and Ron and I will stay with him," she promised, giving Remus a quick hug and turning redder for it. "You and Tonks do the same; watch out for each other."

Remus nodded slowly. "Promise you’ll let us know when we can help."

"We will, and we’ll tell you what we can." She looked over at Harry and Sirius again. "He’s just so worried about losing anyone."

"Try to remind him that we’re rather worried about losing him."

"I do and I will," she promised. "But this is Harry; he’s given to rash acts."

Remus barked a laugh reminiscent of Sirius’. "I’m somewhat familiar with the type."

Hermione smiled at that, some of the weight lifting from her shoulders. "And we’re back to that discussion regarding mature witches and wizards and those who aren’t."

"At least you aren’t in love with the maddest of them all," Remus said with a smile.

"No, that would be Ginny, at least for our set; I’ve the one who bumbles along while I pray he doesn’t get killed by something he hasn’t taken the time to learn." Hermione turned redder than ever, and she stared at Remus. "Not that—I don’t mean..."

"Of course not," Remus replied kindly. "At least you don’t have to face the fact that your mad love realized what was between you while you, supposedly one of the cleverest of your year, traipsed along oblivious to your own feelings."

Hermione giggled at that and ducked her head, though she was still grinning when she looked up at him. "That’s what happened?"

"Much as I hate to admit it, yes. And it wasn’t for lack of Sirius trying to get through to me. Looking back, he did everything but crawl into my bed, and I simply didn’t see it," Remus sighed.

"Oh my," she giggled. "I’m sorry, but that’s quite..."

"I know," Remus agreed with a self-deprecating smile, "it is."

"What finally happened?"

Remus grinned wryly. "He got tired of waiting for me to figure it out and kissed me."

"Oh that’s so romantic," she sighed, looking over at Harry and Sirius again.

"And quite impossible to misunderstand."

"I’ll keep that in mind."

Remus smiled at her. "I have every confidence in you."

"Thank you, Remus," she smiled as the song ended. "And it looks like we’re being called for your wedding dinner."

"Then I believe it’s time to reclaim my bride," Remus announced loudly enough for Sirius to hear him and mouth ‘prat’ at him. Remus was still smirking as they made their way to the table for the meal, and he was holding Sirius’ hand tightly.

"You’re so full of yourself," Sirius muttered under his breath though he was smiling brightly.

"It keeps me amused when I’m not full of you."

"Mmm, I’m looking forward to it."

"Me too!" Remus agreed fervently before raising a glass of champagne to Sirius’ lips.

"Are you trying to get me snockered and take advantage of me, Master Lupin?" Sirius chuckled after drinking.

"Of course. Is it working, Mrs. Lupin?"

"Not quite yet, give me a few more glasses and I’ll let you know," Sirius laughed as they sat down at the table with the others.

"This sounds promising," Remus chuckled, waving his wand to bring a line of glasses to rest in front of them.

"Remus," Sirius laughed, taking one of the glasses and downing it even as Andromeda floated their meal out to the table.

"Yes, love?" Remus asked innocently.

"Eat your food."

"Yes, dear." Remus grinned before taking a bite of the succulent roast.

Andromeda laughed and leaned close to Ted. "They’re sounding like an old married couple already."

He smiled at his wife. "Did you ever think you’d see it happen?"

"I did wonder," she murmured.

"It’s a shame they probably shouldn’t have children though," Ted mused. "Then again, I’m not sure I can imagine our Dora as a mum."

"That’s a very good point, though with this war, I’d think now wasn’t the time anyway."

"Of course, of course. But never to be able..." Ted sighed. "Then again, none of us are sure we’ll be alive next month. She’s happy, and that’s what counts."

"And they’ll be in the thick of it." Andromeda shivered and clutched Ted’s arm as she watched her daughter and son-in-law laugh and offer each other bits of food.

"She’s a grown woman, Andromeda," Ted murmured, also watching the newlywed couple. "All we can do is love her and offer her any support she needs."

"But she’s our baby," Andromeda whispered before wiping her eyes. "And I know what you’re going to say, but I can’t help the way I feel."

"You wouldn’t be the witch I married if you could." Ted leaned over and kissed her lightly, and she squeezed his hand again.

"Our daughter wouldn’t be the witch she is without you."

"Without both of us, my love." Ted raised a glass of champagne in a toast to his wife.

Watching them, Remus smiled. "I hope we’re given the time to be like them."

"Once this is over, we will," Sirius promised, "and we can coo over Harry’s children."

Remus snickered at the thought of Sirius Black cooing. "Hopefully you’ll have better luck than you did when we looked after Harry," he said softly.

That comment was greeted with a shudder. "Maybe he’ll have girls."

Remus laughed. "I rather doubt that you’ll be that lucky."

"Prat," Sirius grumbled.

"But you love me anyway."

Sirius grinned at that and fed him a bite of warm bread. "Yes, I do."

Watching them, Ron leaned over to Harry and shook his head. "This is really sort of strange."

Harry shrugged a bit. "Not really. They were the same before; they just had to hide it more."

"I didn’t mean in general; I meant now, with all the girly cooing and such."

Hermione glared at Ron. "There’s nothing wrong with a bit of romance."

"I agree!" Ginny sniffed at her brother.

"Give it up, Ron," Harry advised, trying not to laugh.

"I just meant—argh!" Ron went back to eating.

Watching them, Remus shook his head. "I think Ron’s even more oblivious than I was."

"That takes quite a bit, love," Sirius snickered.

Remus pulled a face. "Maybe you should give Hermione advice on how to capture an oblivious wizard."

"You want me to tell her to talk about wanking???"

"Snogging, you daft git!"

"Oh good, because... do women wank?" Sirius asked in an undertone.

Remus groaned. "Drink your champagne, Padfoot."

"You know what I mean!" Sirius protested quietly before dutifully downing another glass.

"Yes, Padfoot, they do, but I rather doubt Hermione’s going to be willing to teach you about that!"

"I think I could figure it out on my own if I ever needed to."

"It could be fun watching," Remus mused.

Sirius stared at him for a moment, then slowly grinned, making Remus’ eyes widen before he grinned as well.

"I’m definitely looking forward to the honeymoon," he murmured.

"And you weren’t before?"

"Even more."

"Then finish your meal, love."

Remus nodded. "Yes, we have something much better to look forward to," he agreed before taking another bite, his eyes remaining intent on Sirius, who grinned again before going back to his meal.

***

Remus swept Sirius up in his arms and carried him over the threshold of their honeymoon retreat at a lovely little cottage in the Scottish Highlands.

"Welcome to your bridal bower, my love."

"Bridal bower?" Sirius sputtered, biting the side of Remus’ throat in retaliation, making Remus moan in the middle of his laughter.

"Honeymoon hideaway?"

"Sanctum of sin?" Sirius suggested.

"Mmm, I like that one, very Marauder-ish." Remus made it into the bedroom and set Sirius on the bed, dropping down beside him.

"Hrmm," Sirius murmured, stroking his hand over Remus’ chest, "so does this mean we’re going to manage some mischief?"

"Very definitely, Master Padfoot, very definitely." Remus sat up and set to work on Sirius’ dress, eager to get his hands on his lover’s—his _wife’s_ \--bare flesh.

"Ginny made me do it," Sirius said suddenly before giggling.

"Oh my." Remus’ eyes ran over Sirius’ very female body clothed in flimsy bits of powder blue lace, and he licked his lips. "Remind me to thank Ginny." He leaned down to mouth a swelling breast over the push up bra, gradually working his way to the hardening nipple beneath the lace.

"Oh bloody hell!" Sirius gasped, his eyes widening as Remus’ lips brushed the hardening peak. "I thought..."

"Yes, love? You thought?" The air from Remus’ words puffed over the damp lace and flesh.

"If it doesn’t bother you, be my guest." Sirius reached up and popped the front clasp of his bra.

"Oh, you mean you being female at the moment?" Remus realized. "It seems I’m not quite as gay as we assumed, Padfoot. It’s you that I want, in whatever form." He caught a now bare nipple between his lips and suckled.

"I—ah—find that very good to hear," Sirius gasped, threading his fingers through Remus’ hair and arching up beneath him, "because I really am half-snockered, and I don’t think I could change all the way if I wanted to." His laugh turned into a moan as Remus teased him.

Remus chuckled against the soft flesh of Sirius’ chest. "Then it appears, my dear wife, that I will be taking you tonight."

"Hrmm, we’re being traditional; I suppose once doesn’t hurt us, though I’ll make up for it come morning."

"I’ll be looking forward to it," Remus assured him while sliding downward, exploring this new form with lips, tongue and teeth.

"It would be nice if you were undressed as well, _husband_ ," Sirius said wryly as he plucked at the back of Remus’ robe feebly.

"An excellent point," Remus replied, pulling off his clothes quickly and stretching out on top of Sirius again, his fingers plucking at hard nipples while he kissed his way lower until he was nuzzling the scrap of lace between Sirius’ legs.

"Oh fuck!" Sirius gasped, his body tensing at the bolt of intense pleasure that ran through him.

"Like that, hmm?" Remus smirked, looking inordinately pleased with himself, and he spread Sirius’ legs wider to lick him through the flimsy garment.

Sirius gasped out a laugh and pushed his hair out of his eyes with a shaky hand. "I’m gaining a better understanding of why women appreciate a man with a good tongue."

Remus huffed a laugh. "And I’m discovering women taste good too." He knelt up between Sirius’ legs to pull the panties off, tossing them aside and simply drinking in the sight of him, one hand moving forward to stroke the hot, wet flesh as he did.

"Fuck, Moony," Sirius whimpered, rocking up against the firm touch, his legs spreading more as he stared up at Remus, shivering at the hunger in his amber eyes.

"That’s what I’m planning, Padfoot," Remus assured him, raising his hand and slowly licking his fingers clean while continuing to stare down at Sirius.

"Now—might—be good." The words were gasped out as Sirius ran a hand down his body.

"I think that’s one of the best ideas you’ve ever had, Siri." Remus watched as he settled into position and pushed forward, gasping as he slid into the slick, wet center of Sirius’ body. "Oh Merlin, you feel incredible," he gasped, not sure what he’d expected but this wasn’t it.

Sirius stared up at him, wide-eyed, then gave a choked laugh. "Not quite the same as we’re used to, eh?"

"Not quite, no. But good." Remus gave a tentative thrust, groaning when he slid in easily, Sirius’ body grasping him tightly.

Sirius nodded even as he shifted enough to wrap his legs around Remus’ waist, his fingers digging into his back at the same time.

"We might have to try this again from time to time," Remus suggested breathlessly, one hand cupping Sirius’ ass to hold him close as they moved together and the other toying with his nipples.

"I could be talked into it." Sirius shuddered beneath Remus and his whole body tensed before clenching down around his erection as he came.

"Oh bloody hell," Remus groaned before driving into Sirius, thrusting in and out until he came as well.

"I’ll second that," Sirius rasped once their breathing returned to something approaching normal.

"That was... surprisingly good."

Sirius snickered at Remus’ tone and slid a hand down his back to grope his ass. "Surprisingly?"

"How was I supposed to know that I’d like it with a woman too?" Remus pointed out logically, arching into Sirius’ touch.

"Yes, Professor Lupin, you’re absolutely correct, as usual." Sirius grinned and kissed him.

"You’re humoring me, aren’t you?" Remus said when he could speak again, sounding amused.

"Would I do that on this our wedding day?"

"Too right you would!" Remus snorted.

"Just goes to prove I’m still me then." Sirius grinned as he wiggled beneath Remus, sucking in a breath as he rubbed against sensitive parts.

"Like that, do you?" Remus suddenly squirmed downward and licked him, making Sirius gasp and flush as he squirmed wantonly.

"I like the fact that I don’t have to worry about recovery time this way," he admitted.

"So do I," Remus murmured, sliding two fingers inside Sirius while moving his mouth to his clit. Sirius moaned, rocking against Remus’ mouth, small whimpers escaping his lips as he carded his fingers through Remus’ hair. Liking the reaction, Remus continued his actions, interspersing gentle nibbles with quick flicks of his tongue and long, slow swipes until Sirius shuddered and spasmed around and beneath him, his fingers tightening in Remus’ hair as he cried out.

Remus continued until the last spasm had passed, and then he sat up, licking his lips, which were stretched in a broad smile. "Yes, I’m definitely seeing the possibilities of the female form."

"If you were any more smug, you’d explode," Sirius grumbled, though there was no heat in his voice and he was smiling.

Remus chuckled. "I suddenly understand how you felt that first time, all those years ago."

"At least I’m not going to try to sneak out come morning."

"You can’t. We’re _married_." Remus’ smile widened.

"We are, aren’t we?" Sirius tugged at Remus’ shoulders, pulling him up for a kiss.

"We’ll have to go tell that lovely portrait of your mother," Remus said gleefully a bit later.

"It’s a shame she won’t know it’s really me," Sirius sighed.

"Sure she will since you’re going to change form before we go. Even if she tells anyone, who would believe her?"

"Good point, and Harry can tell Kreacher not to say anything to anyone as well."

"Exactly. Not that the insane little git ever makes much sense anyhow," Remus muttered, angry with the house elf for how much harder he’d made Sirius’ forced stay at Grimmauld Place.

"Moony, focus on me, not that," Sirius said gently, brushing his hair back out of his eyes.

"You’re right of course, sorry," Remus murmured, turning his head to kiss Sirius’ fingers. "This is our night, a happy time, and I _am_ happy, love."

"So you like this place?" Sirius asked, continuing to stroke the brown and grey strands.

"I love it," Remus said, pillowing his head on Sirius’ breast and smiling at the odd sensation.

"Enough to stay?"

"I wish we could. It’s a lovely spot, and the cottage is big enough for us and any friends who’d like to visit, plus a room for Harry." Remus smiled. "We’ll need to find something just like this."

"Actually... we don’t."

"We don’t what?"

"Need to look for something like this."

Remus frowned. "This isn’t what you want?"

Sirius chuckled and kissed him on the nose. "What I mean love, is that we own this place, or we will as soon as we sign the last bits of paper—and before we argue about it, you _did_ tell me I could buy us a house."

Remus’ mouth opened and closed several times without anything coming out, and then he grabbed Sirius by the ears and kissed him hard.

"Ow! Those are attached, you git," Sirius muttered against his mouth.

"I love you, Sirius Black Lupin," Remus said, releasing his ears.

"And I love you, Remus John Lupin, and may I say I’m very proud and happy to have your name and lose mine."

Remus beamed at him. "You were never a very good Black anyway."

"Something I’m very thankful for." Sirius’ gaze turned inward for a moment. "I only wish James and Lily had been here to see it."

"Yes," Remus agreed sadly. "And to see the man Harry’s becoming."

"They’d be so proud of him, just like we are, hmm?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, he’s rather extraordinary, but what else could James and Lily’s son be?"

"Happy."

"Yes, but I think he will be, if he manages to survive, which he’s done a surprisingly good job of so far."

"Yes, he has." Sirius’ smile was full of pride.

"And we’re going to help him continue to do so."

"Damn right we are." Sirius nodded at that, then rolled them over, changing forms as Remus slipped out of him. "Now then, master Moony, I’m feeling somewhat sober and interested in debauching my husband."

"That sounds a lovely idea," Remus purred, smiling up at Sirius and stretching under him.

"I had hoped you would think that—you never know if that one time might turn you straight," Sirius grinned.

Remus snorted. "I think it’s fair to say that I’m interested in you and sex in any form."

"My Moony," Sirius laughed, kissing him, his tongue delving inward, catching the lingering flavor of himself on Remus’ tongue.

Remus groaned softly and opened to him, winding his legs around Sirius’ hips to hold him close as the kiss deepened.

"Mmm, we taste so good," Sirius murmured into Remus’ mouth, enjoying the slow climb to arousal.

A soft hum signified Remus’ agreement, and he arched up to get closer, loving the sensation of Sirius’ weight pressing him into the mattress.

"And now I think it’s my turn to drive you out of your mind," Sirius continued, licking Remus’ throat, tasting salt and Remus’ distinctive flavor.

"You do that very well," Remus panted, tilting his head to give Sirius better access.

"I’m highly motivated." This was said with a grin as he gently bit the taut skin, and Remus whimpered softly, drawing a groan from Sirius as he repeated the move, sucking hard to mark the other man.

"Sirius!" Remus squirmed under him, clearly aroused by what he was doing, and his nails scraped lightly over Sirius’ spine.

"My Moony," Sirius whispered, laying a line of biting kisses down Remus’ collarbone.

"Yes," Remus replied simply, holding tightly to Sirius while growing harder with each bite.

"Love you." Sirius closed his mouth around the hard peak of a nipple and sucked, flicking his tongue over the tip.

"Love you too," Remus whispered, one hand rising to stroke Sirius’ long dark hair and tangle in the silky strands while Remus moaned his enjoyment.

Sirius smiled against his chest, licking the curve of his ribs, following the line around to his side, making Remus giggle and squirm.

"Oi! No tickling, Padfoot!"

"But why, Moony?" Sirius grinned, suddenly changing forms so that it was a huge black dog over Remus, licking his face.

"Argh!" Remus yowled and squirmed, trying to shove Padfoot away with no success. "Get off me, you bloody great git!"

After a happy bark and another lick, Sirius changed back, kneeling over Remus on his hands and knees. "What? Moony seems to like her well enough," he snickered, placing a wet kiss on Remus’ stomach.

"Yes, well, not being four-legged, I prefer my lovers human as well," Remus retorted. "Moony’s welcome to all of Padfoot’s attentions that way."

"I think I can contain myself," Sirius chuckled before beginning to nibble on Remus’ hipbone.

"I’m pleased to hear it," Remus said, feeling his cock twitch, something Sirius noticed as well, and he turned his head to the side to run his tongue over the head of Remus’ shaft. Remus inhaled sharply, grabbing hold of Sirius’ hair but careful not to pull it. "Merlin, I love your mouth," he rasped.

In answer, Sirius licked Remus again, then slowly sank down over his cock, taking more and more of his length into his mouth.

"So good," Remus panted. "Want to taste you too."

Sirius pulled back and looked up at Remus, his gaze dark and hungry. "Whatever you want," he rasped, crawling around so they were facing in opposite directions before diving back in to mouth Remus again.

Remus groaned and opened his mouth to suck Sirius in, tasting the difference between his male and female forms, drawing a groan from Sirius. They settled into a rhythm, wet, sucking noises interspersing moans and gasps as they rocked together until Sirius finally pulled back. "Stop," he gasped.

"But I was having fun," Remus protested, drawing back obediently but licking a stripe up Sirius’ cock before letting go completely.

"I want to be in you tonight, and that wasn’t going to happen if you had kept that up."

"Well," Remus pretended to consider it, "that’s a good reason for stopping," he finally agreed with a grin, making Sirius chuckle.

"Prat," he grinned, squirming around again to kneel between Remus’ thighs, stroking a hand over his cock as he reached for the container of oil, spilling it over Remus’ stomach and watching hungrily as it dripped down his sides into the crease of his ass.

"Too bad, you’re stuck with me now." Remus watched him, lower lip caught between his teeth, and squirmed as the oil tickled him.

"Damn right," Sirius growled, dragging his fingers through the oil before pressing them into his ass, purring at the tight cling.

"So whatcha gonna do with me?" Remus tightened his ass on Sirius’ fingers, tryig to encourage him to do more.

The answer was rough and to the point. "Fuck you until you can’t see straight."

"Oh, this _is_ my lucky day."

Sirius chuckled at that as he crooked his fingers, rubbing them over Remus’ prostate. "I’m so glad I’ve corrupted you, love."

Remus gasped and jerked. "Oh please, corrupt me more!"

"Anything for you," Sirius murmured, dragging his other hand through the oil and slicking himself up then pushing forward at the same time he pulled his fingers back, groaning at the tight slide.

"Oh Merlin, Sirius!" Remus arched up, desperately trying to take Sirius deeper, and his arms and legs wrapped around Sirius’ lean body, pulling him even closer.

"Yes, love, let me hear you," Sirius whispered, one hand going behind Remus’ neck so they could kiss again while the other one groped his ass, making Remus go wild under him, arching up and falling back, fucking himself on Sirius’ cock with an almost desperate hunger. Sirius began to move faster at that, driving into Remus with increasing force as they continued to eat at each other’s mouths.

"Love you," Remus panted against Sirius’ lips. "Want you, need you."

"I’m here," Sirius rasped, dropping down to rub against Remus’ erection as he drove inward again.

"Yes, you are," Remus gasped. "And you’re mine." Dazed amber eyes met silvery grey, and Remus moaned as Sirius kissed him again while they moved together.

"Wish we could stay like this forever," Remus whispered, clinging to Sirius.

"We can for this little forever," Sirius murmured, slowing his thrusts until he was barely moving.

Remus nodded jerkily, holding himself still aside from the rhythmic clench and release of his inner muscles, each flex sending a shudder through Sirius. "This is perfect," he whispered, stroking a hand over Remus’ thigh.

"You’re perfect," Remus replied softly, sweat beading his upper lip as he fought the urge to move, drawing this out as long as humanly possible.

"Far from it and you know it."

"D-don’t argue with your husband."

"Or what?" Sirius asked, gasping as Remus tightened around him.

"Or I’ll teach you better. Later."

"Hearing that’s just making me want to argue with you," Sirius chuckled, nipping at Remus’ lower lip, and Remus laughed.

"Why am I surprised? Oh Merlin!" He bit his lip hard as a shift in position sent a bolt of pleasure through him.

"But not right now; not tonight."

"No, not right now," Remus agreed, catching Sirius’ mouth in a kiss.

The feel of Remus’ tongue in his mouth broke Sirius’ control and he began to move again, long, slow strokes that rubbed his body against Remus’, making Remus gasp and start moving as well, their rhythm gradually speeding as their pleasure mounted.

"Not going to last much longer," Sirius gasped, his back bowing with the tension running through him.

"Then come, love, want to feel you come in me."

At those words, Sirius shuddered, bowing his head against Remus’ shoulder as he slammed forward, driving as deeply into him as was possible as he came, each rasping breath released as the other man’s name.

Remus shuddered through Sirius’ orgasm and then grabbed for his own cock, jerking it frantically as he rose toward his own climax, Sirius recovering enough to cover Remus’ hand with his, wanting to feel him come. Remus groaned and tensed, gasping out Sirius’ name as his climax overwhelmed him and his come spurted over their hands.

"So damn beautiful," Sirius whispered, staring down at him, feeling another jolt of pleasure run through him as he watched Remus’ pleasure overwhelm him.

"So mad," Remus chuckled breathlessly, letting his head fall to Sirius’ shoulder. "You’re the beautiful one, always have been."

"Not to me, Moony, not to me," Sirius whispered, rolling to his back so that Remus was pillowed against his chest.

"Ah, Sirius," Remus murmured, "how did I get lucky enough for you to love me?"

"You mean how did I ever convince you to love me," Sirius corrected.

Remus chuckled. "This is beginning to sound like our old conversations about who needed to eat more."

"Does it count as an argument?" Sirius snickered.

"Neither of us could get it up for makeup sex!"

"A very good point," Sirius laughed before yawning and cuddling Remus closer.

"Happy wedding day, love," Remus murmured, pressing a kiss to Sirius’ shoulder.

"And to you," Sirius whispered, pressing his face against the top of Remus’ head, his eyes drifting closed.

***

Remus stood outside the bathroom, his eyes wide as he stared in at Sirius. "Sirius, love, this is the third morning in a row you’ve been sick. Did, er, did you think of a contraceptive spell?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Sirius gagged, holding his hair back out of his face and wiping his mouth on the back of his other hand.

"When we shagged with you as a woman, Padfoot! Did you think of a contraceptive spell?"

Sirius blanched then turned swiftly to get sick again, though the action produced more noise than anything else. "No, I bloody well didn’t," he gasped, "it wasn’t as if I’d planned for that night—or the next morning—or this morning for that matter!"

Remus winced and slid to the floor, his eyes even wider. "Oh Merlin," he whispered.

"No."

"I think it’s a bit late to be saying that, Sirius!"

"Too bad!" Sirius snapped. "I’ve just caught a sickness is all, one that’s making me nauseous as well as draining my energy which is why it’s hard to morph."

"Sirius, if that’s what you want to believe, I’ll play along, but sooner or later we’re going to have to face facts," Remus said, still sounding stunned.

"Do you really think..." Sirius turned and slid to the floor between the sink and the toilet. "Do you think I really could be..."

"I think we’re going to have a baby." Remus paled.

Sirius was silent, chewing on his lower lip as he stared down at his stomach as if trying to see inside himself.

"Oh Merlin, what if the lycanthropy affects the baby?" Remus whispered, looking terrified.

That comment snapped Sirius’ head up, though the swift motion turned his complexion a sickly shade of green. "Then we deal with it and teach the baby to as well," he said calmly.

"I never meant for this to happen; you have to believe me," Remus said desperately, clearly not listening.

"Really? And here I thought you knocked me up so that I couldn’t run around on you," Sirius scoffed, flicking his wand to run himself a glass of water so that he could rinse his mouth out, not feeling quite up to standing so that he could brush his teeth yet.

"What? Of course not! Oh, you’re joking. Oh Sirius!" Remus sat in the middle of the floor, clearly unable to move.

"Do you not want the baby?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Oh." Remus stared at him. "I never thought about... I shouldn’t," he said softly, "but... yes, I do," he finally admitted, biting his lip. "Do you?"

Sirius smiled at that and crawled over to sit by him, catching him in a hug that wasn’t nearly as enfolding as he would have liked. "It’s our baby, Moony; you’re damn right I want it."

"Oh my. Our baby." Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius as well, holding him close. "That’s... Well, that’s bloody marvelous, isn’t it?"

"If certainly something I never would have dreamed of—though I do recall you saying I would have been a marvelous father." Sirius grinned at the last and rested his head on Remus’ shoulder. "I suppose we need to call a healer and make an appointment to make sure we’re just not imagining things."

"That would be best," Remus said, still sounding a little shocked but more himself as the idea sank in. "We’re going to have a baby of our own, Sirius."

"Our own little Marauder," Sirius grinned though he still looked queasy.

"Oh my," Remus said faintly. "Will we survive it? More to the point, will Hogwarts?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but blanched and dove for the toilet again.

Remus got a glass of water for when Sirius surfaced again, hoping Sirius continued not to kill him for this. He had a feeling, however, that as Sirius’ discomfort grew, so would his own.

"Thank you," Sirius muttered, once he straightened up again and Remus handed him the cool water. "We need to find a cure for this _now_."

"I don’t think there _is_ a cure for morning sickness," Remus told him, wincing slightly.

Sirius stared at him at that, his blue eyes wide and bright above the dark circles under them. "You have got to be kidding! Lily didn’t have anything like this; Prongs would have been gelded if she had!"

"Not every woman gets it, Padfoot. Or even the same way with each child." Remus rubbed Sirius’ back.

"Lucky me."

"It’s usually only for the first three months," Remus offered.

"Th-three months?" Sirius groaned.

Remus winced, realizing that comment probably hadn’t been one of his better ideas. "Well, hopefully it’ll be less," he said feebly.

Sirius whimpered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Do you feel up to going back to bed, love? I’ve heard dry toast can help if you’d like to try that?" Remus suggested, wanting to do something to help.

After a moment, Sirius nodded. "I’ll give it a go—and maybe some tea?" he asked pathetically as he slowly stood.

"Of course. You get comfortable, and I’ll get it for you. I won’t be a minute."

Sirius nodded and walked carefully into the bedroom, keeping his steps slow and delicate as he was afraid too much jostling would set his stomach off again. He crawled into bed and huddled under the quilt, shivering despite the warm weather.

It was only a few minutes before Remus returned, a tray with tea and toast floating behind him. "Feeling a bit better?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, careful not to shake Sirius up.

"If you’d call only feeling as if moving would cause me to lose my stomach instead all of my internal organs better, I suppose you could call it better," Sirius grumbled.

"Oh. Er, sorry?" Remus fought not to smile, knowing it would get him hit, but Sirius looked so pathetic it was hard to help himself. "Try nibbling on the toast," he suggested, offering the plate.

"I’d suggest getting a bucket just in case." Sirius gave a ghost of a smile as he picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on it, then, when it stayed down, took a sip of tea.

"It’s next to the bed," Remus admitted, having brought it in with breakfast. "Huh. I suppose we’re going to have to set up a nursery. That little room at the top of the stairs that we’d thought of making a den?"

Sirius snickered weakly at that. "If you think of it a certain way, in some ways it still will be a den."

"True, just for our baby instead of us. Oh Merlin, our baby. We’re going to have a real family, Siri, you and I and Harry and our baby."

Sirius leaned against him and shook his head. "A real family, Moony, for Harry and for all of us; you’ll have to show us how to have it."

Remus blinked in surprise, realizing that of the three of them, he was the only who’d ever had a loving family. "I will, Siri. I’m looking forward to it."

"So am I," Sirius sighed. "I’m looking forward to spoiling all of you."

"I think I’m going to get to spoil you for a bit."

"And keep me supplied with toast and tea." Sirius took a sip of his after he spoke.

"That’s part of spoiling you," Remus replied agreeably, moving to sit next Sirius against the pillows.

"I think I like being spoiled, though I could do without the being sick part."

"Hopefully it won’t last long. You should talk to Molly; with all the kids she’s had, she must know how to handle it."

"No," Sirius grumbled.

Unsurprised by the reaction, Remus didn’t push the idea. "I’ll just make sure we don’t run out of tea or toast."

"That’s my Moony, and I suppose I could talk to Andromeda about the situation..."

"There you go. Oh my, we’re going to have tell her and Ted they’re going to be grandparents."

Sirius groaned at the thought. "They’re going to gush, aren’t they?"

"I’m afraid so, Padfoot. At least our children will have grandparents."

"That’s a good point." Sirius was quiet for a few moments as he took another bite of toast. "And good ones at that."

"Yes, they will be." Remus chuckled suddenly. "Christmas is going to be a lot busier in future."

"We can only hope the war is over before Christmas."

Remus nodded. "But there’s always next year and many more." He refused to consider any other possibility.

Sirius nodded, then blanched. "Oh, bloody hell, Moony, by this time next year, we’ll have a baby."

"And Harry can babysit for us while we have a night out."

"He may have to have Ron and Hermione help him."

"I’m sure they’ll be willing. They’ve helped him with far more difficult situations." Remus slid an arm around Sirius, who leaned against him.

"You do remember that night we watched him, don’t you?"

"I remember he spit up _and_ peed on you," Remus snickered, making Sirius groan.

"Careful or I’ll spit up on you!"

"I’m always careful," Remus assured him, stroking his back. "Oh dear. You’re going to have to stay female for the duration, aren’t you?"

"I can change, but not fully; I’m not even sure I could if I tried..." Sirius’ voice died away, then he cursed.

"What’s wrong?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I can’t change internally—at all."

"I’m sure that’s to protect the baby, and... Oh! No Padfoot?"

"No Padfoot."

"I’m sorry, love," Remus said, knowing Sirius had never gone more than a day without changing, aside from his early days as Tonks before he remembered himself and then while relearning the ability, since he’d first become an Animagus.

"I don’t like the thought of you being alone during the full moon."

"I have the potion," Remus reminded him. "I’ll just curl up in front of the hearth with you. Even the wolf will probably be content to stay and protect his mate and unborn cub."

"We can still go for walks," Sirius suggested. "We’ll just say you’re my guard dog." He grinned at the last and finished his toast.

"You just want to push a leash on me," Remus laughed.

"I don’t need one; I’ve already got my ring on you." Sirius reached out and caught Remus’ left hand in his, threading their fingers together.

"Yes, you do." Remus sounded very happy about that fact. "And I have mine on you. Who’d ever have though it when we started out?"

"I believe I can safely say that none of us would have ever dreamed it."

"It’s one of the few good things that have come out of all that we’ve gone through."

"Us, married and expecting a baby," Remus marveled. "That’s something extraordinary, even for Marauders!"

"You know James would be falling about at hearing it." Sirius’ smile turned melancholy at the thought.

"I think he’s doing exactly that, somewhere," Remus said, his arm tightening around Sirius.

"I suppose even Lily is laughing at us for this."

"I’m sure she’s enjoying it," Remus agreed, grinning. "She really should have been a Marauder too."

"A female Marauder?" Sirius asked, horrified, before realizing what he’d said and snickering.

"Rather like you. And Hermione for that matter. Gender doesn’t matter."

Sirius glowered at that. "No matter what I look like outside, I am _not_ a woman."

Remus laughed. "I’m well aware of that, Padfoot. But for the next nine months, I’m afraid you’re going to look like one."

"Wonderful," Sirius sighed, setting the rest of his toast aside, but still holding onto the mug of tea, warming his hands on the heated pottery.

"It will be," Remus murmured, imagining their baby. "I’m glad Tonks was your cousin; I can hope for the baby to have your eyes."

"At least we know it’ll be smart—and a Gryffindor."

"We hope," Remus corrected. "You proved that you don’t have to be same as your parents."

"Our child is _not_ going to be sorted into Slytherin!" Sirius growled.

"And that’s probably the first time in the history of Hogwarts that those words have passed the lips of a Black," Remus laughed.

"At least the child part," Sirius allowed. "I was certainly saying similar things when I went to Hogwarts."

"For which I am very grateful! It would have been awful if you’d been a Slytherin."

Sirius shuddered at that and leaned closer to Remus. "Could you imagine? Having to _room_ with Snivellus?" His laughter died away as he remembered anew what Snape had done to Dumbledore.

Remus frowned. "I still can’t believe it; Dumbledore was so sure he could trust Snape."

"He was wrong, and he paid for it. The worst part is that Harry’s paying for it as well."

"And angry that no one believed him about Snape," Remus sighed.

Sirius tilted his head to look up at Remus at that, his eyebrows raised.

"No one except you," Remus corrected himself.

"Thank you."

"Saying ‘I told you so’ is very unbecoming," Remus informed him wryly.

"Which is why I only thought it and didn’t say it."

"And yet you made it very clear," Remus pointed out, sounding amused.

"But I didn’t say it."

"You’re so self-effacing," Remus snorted.

"Which is why you love me." Sirius’ smile was firmer, and he winked at Remus. "All right, I believe my stomach has settled, and I’m not going to lie about like a slug all day; we need to find out if we’re right about this."

"And how exactly are you planning to do that at this point? It’s a bit early on for a Muggle pregnancy test."

"I don’t know!" Sirius exclaimed. "Aren’t there—I don’t know—pregnancy spells or something?"

"How should I know?" Remus replied. "I’m an only child! And I’ve never had a child before."

"And I have?!"

"Obviously not," Remus said, hugging him. "We’re going to have to ask Andromeda for advice. And sooner rather than later."

Sirius cursed loud and long while Remus tried not to laugh. "She’s going to be so happy her little girl is having a baby," Remus said, fighting to keep a straight face.

"I hate you."

"No, you don’t; you love me," Remus managed to reply before losing his battle and starting to snicker.

"Trust me," Sirius scowled, "if you were a woman and just found out that you had gotten you pregnant, you would hate you too!"

That sent Remus into full out gales of laughter that left him doubled up beside Sirius, who scowled at him then sniffed and got out of bed to get dressed.

Remus eventually got hold of himself and stood up, coming up behind Sirius and hugging him. "I’m sorry, Padfoot, but think about what you said."

"I refuse to be amused by the situation," Sirius sniffed.

"I think it’s rather wonderful," Remus said, resting his chin on Sirius’ shoulder. "Who would ever have thought _we_ would have a child?"

"No one sane, obviously," Sirius muttered before sighing and leaning back against Remus.

"And yet here we are." Remus snickered suddenly. "Just imagine Harry and Ron’s faces when we tell them."

"I imagine they’d be much the same as James and Lily’s," Sirius sighed before giving in and laughing as well.

"And we’ll make them babysit for _our_ mini-Marauder," Remus said with deep satisfaction.

"We’ll need pictures of that!"

"Of course. I’m sure Hermione will make sure of it," Remus chuckled.

"She’s a resourceful witch," Sirius nodded. "Harry’s still at the Burrow, so I suppose we can floo there—though we may get caught up in the wedding preparations." He shuddered at the thought, as did Remus.

"Maybe we should just tell them once we go back after our honeymoon," Remus suggested.

Sirius nodded. "Perhaps that’s best. I think I’ll see what we have to eat."

"Are you sure you’ll be all right dealing with food?"

Sirius swallowed at the thought but nodded. "It’s not as if I can stay away from it for nine months; I’ll manage."

"I’ll be in to help as soon as I tidy up here."

"And I suppose I should speak to Andromeda ."

"Yes, that would be best," Remus agreed. "She would be the first one Tonks would tell."

"After you."

"Well, of course!"

Sirius chuckled at that.

"Of course, I’m not sure how you’re going to keep her from coming here when she hears. Thank Merlin it’s our honeymoon!"

" I’ll promise that we’ll visit as soon as we get back."

Remus nodded. "Which happens to be the truth."

Sirius crouched near the fire and threw a handful of powder into it to contact Andromeda.

Remus nodded, settling next to Sirius with an arm around him supportively.

"Nymphadora?" Andromeda sounded surprised as her image appeared in the flames. "Is something wrong, luv?"

"No, nothing’s wrong, Mum," Sirius said quickly, glancing at Remus, then back into the flames. "I just had a few questions I need to ask you."

"Of course, dear," Andromeda replied immediately, clearly curious as she looked from Sirius to Remus.

Sirius swallowed hard and cut a glance toward Remus before sighing. "I was wondering if you knew any spells that might tell someone if they were pregnant."

Andromeda’s eyes widened visibly. "Oh, Nymphadora!"

Sirius pulled back at that, frowning. "What do you mean by that?"

"That’s wonderful!" She beamed happily. "Of course I know a spell," she said, quickly telling Sirius what he needed to know.

"Thanks, Mum," Sirius said once he could get a word in edgewise. "Sorry I was snappy; I’ve not been feeling the best lately."

"Of course not, dear, I understand completely. I’m afraid you get that from me; I was absolutely miserable when I was pregnant. Try mint tea. It helps."

Sirius nodded and managed a smile. "I’ll try that, and thank you, it’s good to know."

"Come see me when you come back from your honeymoon. Love you." Andromeda blew a kiss before she disappeared.

Sirius rocked back onto his heels and stared into the flames, a musing expression on his face.

"What is it?" Remus asked, his head cocked slightly as he observed Sirius curiously.

"She’s actually happy for us."

"Well, of course she is! Although I admit I was a bit worried what she’d think of it what with me being a werewolf and all."

"That’s what I was worried about," Sirius admitted with a sigh. "Honestly, it seems odd to have people happy for us."

"It’s rather nice, though." Remus slid an arm around Sirius’ shoulders and hugged him.

"Rather terrifying if you must know."

"You’ll get used to having a family who cares about you," Remus assured him softly.

"I’ve got you and Harry—I’m not sure I can take more than that."

"I don’t think Andromeda—or Ted—will let you leave them out."

Sirius blanched. "You don’t think they’re going to want to be there when I have the baby, do you?" He turned even whiter and sat down hard on the floor. "Oh fuck, I’m going to have a baby."

"Yes, you are, and they won’t be if you don’t want them there, although I’m sure Andromeda will offer." Remus sat down beside Sirius, sliding a bracing arm around his shoulders.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head. "No one but you is going to be there."

"Whatever you want," Remus assured him. "And that’s my preference too, in case you were wondering."

"Good, good," Sirius murmured, slowly getting to his feet and brushing his knees off. "All right, shall we gather what we need for this spell to make certain?"

***

A little later the two wizards sat staring at the bright blue potion. "Well, that’s it then," Remus finally said. "We’re having a baby."

Sirius looked around, his blue-grey eyes narrowed, then finally shook his head. "I feel as if someone should be jumping out yelling ‘surprise’ at us."

"Wait nine months," Remus muttered.

"I thought you were supposed to be supportive!"

"I am being supportive! I haven’t fainted once," Remus retorted, his lips twitching, earning him a glower from Sirius that should have singed his hair.

"I love you," Remus offered.

"Which is what got me in this condition in the first place!"

"I’m pretty sure it took both of us," Remus said, finally losing his battle against laughter and breaking into infectious chuckles.

"Since I’m stuck as a female right now, I can blame you," Sirius sniffed, fighting a losing battle with a small grin that quirked the corners of his mouth.

"You’ve certainly mastered female logic," Remus said wryly before grinning.

"I really should turn you into a toad."

"Then you wouldn’t have anyone to help you change nappies."

"Harry will help me," Sirius sniffed.

"Harry has his own life, and that’s _my_ baby you’re carrying. Oh Merlin, you’re carrying my baby. You’re _pregnant_ , Sirius." Remus looked stunned again before his expression slowly morphed into the happiest smile ever to grace his face, while Sirius sighed and shook his head, though he was smiling slightly as well.

"Yes, I gathered that."

"And this baby is never going to have worry about a war; we’ll make sure of that." Remus abruptly looked fierce as Sirius suddenly frowned.

"Bloody hell, I’m not going to be able to do _anything_ again, am I?" he growled.

"Not for nine months, no." Remus winced slightly in anticipation of Sirius’ reaction.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Sirius turned away at that, staring out the windows at the moors around the cottage. "Useless as usual."

Remus frowned and moved up behind Sirius, wrapping his arms around him. "You’re not useless," he said fiercely. "Don’t you ever think that!"

"Why, it’s the truth," Sirius muttered. "You all will be out fighting, and all I’ll be able to do is sit here _gestating_."

Changing tacks, Remus asked, "Did you really think Lily was useless when she was pregnant with Harry?"

"That’s not fair; she was a woman!"

"At the moment, so are you, love," Remus pointed out gently. "And you know she’d have made you pay for that remark," he added with a chuckle.

"Oh, most definitely," Sirius sighed before offering a wan smile. "She always was the most vindictive of us—oh bloody hell, I’m going to have to wear another dress to Bill and Fleur’s wedding, aren’t I?"

"You’ll be the prettiest girl there," Remus said, unable to resist.

"I’ve a mind to eat something disgusting, then aim for you when I throw up," Sirius muttered.

"You wouldn’t do that to your husband, would you?" Remus was desperately trying not to laugh, knowing he’d pay for it if he did.

"Try me."

"Is that any way to treat the father of your child?" Remus shook his head in mock reproach.

Sirius only glowered at him before sniffing. "I want some tea and crackers."

"Go make yourself comfortable in the front room, and I’ll get it for you," Remus said, pressing a kiss to the top of the dark head, and Sirius sighed and leaned against him before going to do just that.

***

"You were a much prettier bride," Remus murmured to Sirius as they watched Fleur walk down the aisle on her father’s arm, earning him a glower before Sirius sighed.

"I’d say you were a much more handsome groom, but considering what Bill has been through, it wouldn’t be polite."

"But they look almost as happy as we are." Remus squeezed Sirius’ fingers.

"I hope they are—that they have a chance to be."

"More of a chance than James and Lily had, I hope," Remus murmured, remembering how happy the five of them had been that day and how quickly it had all changed.

Sirius nodded soberly at that, his smile dimming as he remembered what they all had lost, and Remus squeezed his hand, silently apologizing for spoiling the mood.

"We’ll make sure it goes better this time."

"For all of us," Sirius murmured before smiling when Fleur and Bill shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Remus smiled as well and caught hold of Sirius’ chin, turning him to face Remus for a tender kiss of their own.

***

"Where could they have gone? Remus, we have to find them!" Sirius demanded, throwing off his dress and pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. "Fucking Deatheaters!"

Equally worried about the three teenagers but not nearly as wild, Remus tried to sooth his pregnant mate. "Sirius, you know it was inevitable that Harry would decide to go off and deal with this. It’s his destiny. And he has Ron and Hermione helping him. I really don’t think we’ll be able to find them if they don’t want to be found."

"But he didn’t decide to go off!" Sirius spat. "He had to run; there’s no way he’s ready!"

"Sirius, you know he’d been planning this for some time. I really think he would have left some time ago if not for the wedding. He may not have planned the exact time, but he was ready." He smiled faintly, trying to hide his own concern. "Which is not to say that we shouldn’t find him and help him."

"Of course we’re going to find them and help them, but where the hell did they go?" Sirius paused in his pacing and glared at Remus though the effect was muted when he grimaced as his stomach lurched.

Remus rubbed Sirius’ back absently while pondering the question, and then he froze, his hand in mid movement. "Grimmauld Place!"

"What about—oh bloody hell, you don’t think they went there, do you?"

"Where else could they go that no one would be able to find them?" Remus shook his head. "I’m sorry, love, we’re going to have to go there after them."

"You’re sorry?" Sirius’ brow furrowed, Tonks’ heart-shaped features narrowing as he frowned at Remus. "Why are you sorry?"

"That you have to go back to that house, of course. I know how much you hate it."

"Oh Moony, only you," Sirius sighed, shaking his head as he pulled the other man into a hug.

"What?" Remus returned the embrace, stroking the long fall of Sirius’ hair. "If I had my druthers, I’d burn the accursed place to the ground to rid you of it."

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron are running for their lives, and you’re worried about _me_ going to that house?"

"I love you."

"And I love you; once this is over, we’ll burn that place to the ground," Sirius murmured, his arms tightening around Remus’ waist.

"And then we’ll have a house of our own to raise our family in and spoil our honorary grandchildren."

"We have a house of our own now."

"But we’re not yet raising a family in it, you prat!"

Sirius stared at him for a long moment, then shook his head. "Can we get back to the topic?"

Remus smiled wryly. "So you’re ready to go then?"

"What do you—no, never mind, yes, I’m ready."

Remus gave him a quick kiss and then let go so they could apparate to the house, where they quickly made their way inside. "Harry?" he called, taking Sirius’ hand in his as they started down the hall.

"Remus?" Harry peered from around the sitting room door, Ron and Hermione’s faces following.

"Harry!" Sirius strode forward and hugged his godson tightly, ignoring their disparity in heights. "What the hell were you three thinking?"

Harry looked down into the light blue eyes. "I was thinking that I’m the one who’s supposed to defeat Voldemort, so it’s pretty pointless for a lot of other people to die before I face him."

"I—know," Sirius sighed, "but that doesn’t mean we don’t want to help any way that we can."

"Sirius, I’ve already lost you far too many times. You just got married, finally. My mum and dad showed that you never know how long you have. Enjoy this time together." He smiled painfully. "Think of it as a wedding present."

"Damn it, Harry..." Sirius’ eyes filled with tears, and he looked horrified. "Bloody hell, I hate this! Eight more months, Remus and then—" He closed his mouth with a snap at that, realizing what he had revealed.

It took a moment, but then Harry’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened until they appeared ready to pop out of his head. "Sirius?!?"

"What?" Ron asked, and when no answer was forthcoming, he turned to Hermione. "What are they on about?" But she was no help as she was too busy gawking from Sirius to Remus and back again.

It was Remus who finally replied, unable to prevent a smile despite the seriousness of the moment. "Sirius and I are going to have a baby."

"But—how?" Ron stammered, his eyes wide.

"Ronald, have you really not had that talk with your parents—or with any of your brothers?" Sirius asked wryly.

"But you’re a bloke!"

Remus was bright red and his shoulders were shaking, while Sirius looked much the same, and even Harry was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Ron, he’s in a woman’s body," Hermione explained, managing to keep a solemn tone.

"But, but that would mean—"

"We’re married, Ron; it’s allowed," Remus managed to get out.

"It’s even legal," Sirius snickered.

Harry lost it, laughing till tears ran down his face. "You’ve turned respectable!"

"Oi, there’s no cause to be insulting!"

Even Hermione grinned at that. "Face it, Sirius, you’re the examples for the younger generation now."

"Damn it, Remus, look what you’ve done!"

"I’m fairly certain it took both of us, Sirius," Remus started only to be interrupted by Ron’s shriek.

"I don’t want to hear about it!"

Now it was Sirius’ turn to double over laughing, but the move turned to a groan as his complexion took on a greenish tinge, and he abruptly sat on the floor. Remus dropped down beside him to rub his back and offer him a dry biscuit while the three teens watched with concern.

"Are you all right, Sirius?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Will be," Sirius said between deep breaths. "Will you?"

"I’ll get some tea on," Ron squeaked, hurrying toward the kitchen.

"I’d best help him, or he’ll boil the milk," Hermione sighed before following Ron.

"I... hope so," Harry said. "I want to be; I’m not going off to die a martyr’s death if that’s what you’re afraid of. But I’m the one who has to do this, so I’m going to do it."

Sirius rubbed his face, but nodded. "If there’s anything we can do..."

Harry smiled somewhat tremulously. "Have that baby so I can be a big brother."

Remus nodded. "Of course. And you’ll have to show him—or her—everything he needs to know as the next generation of Marauders."

"Now that’s something I thought a parent would never say," Harry commented, his smile growing a bit firmer.

"Never been parents like us, have there?"

"There should be," Harry said firmly. "This is going to be the luckiest baby in the wizarding world."

***

"Any news?" Sirius asked as Remus walked into the house, looking even more careworn than usual.

Remus dropped down beside him, sliding an arm around Sirius’ shoulders and leaning close. "Nothing, Sirius. No one’s seen or heard of Harry in months, and things are getting bad. So many witches and wizards have vanished. We know it’s the Death-eaters. You-Know-Who is gathering more power every day."

"And all we can do is sit and wait." Sirius stood and walked to the window, looking out at the lonely moors surrounding their house, rubbing his lower back as he leaned against the sill. "It’s a full moon tonight; do you want to go out or stay in?"

Following him over, Remus slid his arms around Sirius, allowing his pregnant mate to lean back against his support. "Are you up to a short walk, love? The wolf is getting restless," he admitted.

"I’m pregnant, not an invalid," Sirius said wryly. "I believe I can still wield a wand even if I can’t apparate."

"I meant the walking part," Remus replied gently. "I know you tire easily now, Sirius, for rather obvious reasons."

"And I still have three months to go—it’s just—I’m... not going to take it out on you, especially not tonight."

Remus leaned his chin on Sirius’ shoulder. "We’ll handle it all together."

"Andromeda sent a letter today," Sirius murmured as he closed his arms over Remus’. "With Ted gone, we’re all she has, and I feel guilty for not being able to give her what she needs. I wonder if we should have just told them."

Remus sighed. "I know. But how were we going to explain it when it was months later before you even knew yourself? How do you tell someone that their only child has been dead for months and the body they thought was her is really someone else? Perhaps someday we can explain it to her."

"Perhaps," Sirius nodded, leaning back against Remus and taking a deep breath. "There, did you feel it? He’s been doing that all day."

"He moved!" Remus exclaimed, his eyes widening. He peered over Sirius’ shoulder as if expecting to see the movement he could still feel beneath the palm of his hand. "Our baby moved!"

"He has before; I just wasn’t sure if that’s what it was—though now if he keeps this up, I’m not going to get any sleep."

"Here now, that’s my job!"

"To make sure I don’t get any sleep?" Sirius asked, smiling slightly as he turned enough to look up at Remus.

"Bloody right," Remus replied, smiling into the blue-grey gaze. "This lad’s going to have to learn his place."

"It’s been so long since we’ve kept each other up that way I’m beginning to think I’ve forgotten what to do."

"Well, we can’t have that. I think we have to do something about that once it’s the new moon," Remus decided, hugging Sirius to him. "Much as I’d like to correct it tonight, I don’t think you’d enjoy Moony," he finished wryly.

"Prat," Sirius murmured, turning to kiss him. "Or should I call you a tease?"

"Oh really?" Remus glanced up at the sky through the window. "It’s still several hours till moonrise. I’m certain I could convince you otherwise before then."

Sirius’ lips quirked into a small smile at that. "Only once?"

"I don’t believe in limiting myself," Remus replied loftily.

"Then, Master Lupin, I’d say we should adjourn to the bedroom."

***

It was two very content and sated people who greeted the moon that night. Moony had curled up next to Sirius on the bed and despite his curse, just then Remus Lupin firmly believed he was the luckiest man alive.

***

"Remus. Remus, wake up."

Remus peered blearily at Sirius, finally realizing he couldn’t see him because it was still dark. "Sirius, it’s the middle of the bloody night. You can wait till morning for cream cakes and beets!"

"It’s not that." Sirius’ voice was tight, and his hand clenched on Remus’ arm.

"Then wha—" Remus stopped abruptly as his eyes widened. "The baby?" he exclaimed in a tone higher than he’d achieved since his fourteenth birthday.

"Yes, it’s the baby; what the hell would you think it was?" Sirius snapped before wincing. "And for the record, I really don’t like this."

Remus levitated out of bed without benefit of a spell and all but threw himself into the fireplace in his haste. "Andromeda!" he nearly shrieked after lighting the fire, any idea they’d had of doing this on their own abandoned in the face of the reality of Sirius about to give birth.

It took a moment for the woman to answer, her complexion haggard and her hair disheveled when she did. "Remus? What is it? Is it Dora?"

"Bloody hell, Remus, you don’t need to—oh shite..."

"Of course I bloody needed to! I don’t know anything about delivering a baby!" Remus screeched.

"And you think I do?" Sirius yelled back.

Realizing what the situation was, Andromeda spoke sharply to get both of their attention. "I’ll be there in a few moments. Remus, get a large kettle boiling. Dora, how long has this been going on?"

"Nine months," Sirius muttered under his breath, his real answer not voiced in a much louder tone.

"Water! Yes, brilliant," Remus exclaimed. "I’ll boil water." He charged out of the bedroom with stopping for clothes.

"Now, Dora, what did you say?" Andromeda asked.

"Most of the night," was the sulky reply.

"I thought as much. I’ll be right there, and, dear, do ask Remus to put something on in the interim."

Sirius began to laugh helplessly.

By the time Andromeda arrived a short while later, Remus was decently covered in a pair of pajamas and robe, and he was sitting beside Sirius, holding his hand and wincing every time Sirius so much as breathed heavily.

"How far are the pains apart?" the older witch asked after hugging her daughter tightly.

"I—urm—we haven’t timed them," Sirius admitted.

"Oh Merlin, we should have timed them," Remus gasped, looking horrified. "Will it hurt the baby?"

Seeing the nearly identical panicked expressions, Andromeda tried to speak gently. "No, we’ll just have to start from the next one."

"Next one?" Remus stared at her. "How many should there be?"

"As many as it takes."

"They’ve been going on all night," Sirius repeated before wincing and clamping his hand down on Remus’ arm, making him flinch.

"Can’t you do something?" Remus begged, helpless in the face of Sirius’ pain.

"I’d like you to get clean towels and sheets, please, Remus. While you do that, I’ll get things set up in here."

After Remus had bustled off to do that, Sirius eyed his cousin speculatively. "You don’t need any of those, do you?"

"Of course not," she replied wryly, "but Remus does. You don’t actually think every child born requires gallons of boiling water, do you? But first time fathers are somewhat... nervous, and Remus seems amongst the worst of the lot."

"I can’t imagine why."

She smiled slightly. "He’s a good man, Nymphadora. I’m very happy for you, my love. And is that another pain already?" she asked, glancing at the clock.

Sirius nodded tightly, then his eyes widened as he felt a gush of wet warmth between his legs. "Bloody hell!"

Things grew a little blurred for both Sirius and Remus for a time after that, but eventually the pain ended—both Sirius’ labor pains and Remus’ crushed hand—and they were the proud parents of the most beautiful, perfect baby boy in the history of the world.

"Have you thought of a name for him?" Andromeda asked, beaming at them as she brushed her fingers over the back of the baby’s down-covered head.

"Yes, we have." Sirius glanced at Remus, then back at Andromeda. "We’d like to name him for Dad, unless you think that isn’t right."

"Oh, Dora!" Andromeda brushed a tear from her eye before leaning down to press a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. "I think your dad would be pleased and honored to have this lovely boy named after him."

"And for his middle names," Remus said, "we thought James Sirius."

"With that legacy to live up to, I’m sure he’ll be a handful."

Sirius nodded and settled back against the pillows, the baby cradled against his chest. "Will you be staying the night, Mum?"

Andromeda smiled tiredly. "It’s morning, Dora. But yes, I will stay for a bit in case you need any help. I’ll just rest in the other room for a bit."

"Sorry, it’s all somewhat of a blur," Sirius chuckled. "But Mum, thank you, I don’t know what we’d have done without you."

"Well, you’d have been fine in the end, love," Andromeda replied, smiling, "but I’m not sure Remus would have survived."

Remus could only laugh softly. "Just keeping up the image of new fathers."

Andromeda kissed them both on the cheek before going to lie down in the guest room. Once she was gone, Sirius raised his gaze to Remus’ tired amber eyes and grinned crookedly. "It’s not fair at all that you get to fall back on that excuse while I have to be the glowing new mother. I want to appear fumbling and insane too!"

Remus chuckled. "You’re allowed a bit, Sirius. You’re a new mother with no more experience than the new father."

"And just so you know, Moony, I am _never_ doing that again!"

Once Remus regained his breath after bursting into laughter, he replied, "That’s all right; I’m not all that interested in girl bits."

Sirius snickered at that, then looked up, Tonks’ features melting to his as his body shifted under the sheet. "Yes!" he crowed, looking guilty when Teddy stirred and whimpered against his now flat chest.

Remus beamed at him. "Welcome back, love." He leaned over, bracing a hand on the bed on Sirius’ far side, to kiss him gently.

"It’s good to be me again," Sirius admitted. "And are you ever going to hold him?"

"I was afraid of drawing back a bloody stump if I tried," Remus retorted, already reaching for their son. He gazed down at the tiny face, an adoring expression on his face. "He’s beautiful, Sirius."

"He looks like you." Sirius moved to sit cross-legged on the bed, then thought better of it. "So of course he’s beautiful." The baby’s hair changed from dark to blond, and he chuckled. "And it seems he takes after Tonks—fitting, I suppose."

"I still hope he has your eyes." Remus gently traced one rounded cheek with a fingertip. "Hello, little Marauder."

The baby whimpered and squirmed, opening his mouth to seek blindly for the finger.

"Hrm, I think he wants you, Siri; I’m not equipped to provide what he wants." Remus managed not to snicker.

"Bloody hell," Sirius groaned, melting back into Tonks’ form and leaning back against the pillows, settling himself before reaching for Teddy. "I hope to hell he knows what he’s doing here." At that point, he realized the nightgown he was wearing was still buttoned up, and he growled with frustration.

"It’s okay, Sirius, you’ll both figure it out," Remus said soothingly. "And I’m sorry you have to put up with all this, but... he’s worth it, don’t you think?"

"I never said he wasn’t!" Sirius tried to juggle the baby whose whimpers were getting louder and the buttons before sighing in frustration. "Some help here please?"

"You don’t have to ask me twice to undress you," Remus teased, reaching over to unbutton the gown.

"And here I thought you didn’t like girly bits," Sirius laughed roughly, something like awe filling his voice as Teddy found a nipple and latched onto it. "Though apparently our son does."

"I think our son likes takeaway," Remus laughed.

"You prat!" Sirius sniffed, but in a moment he was laughing as well, albeit quietly so as to keep from disturbing their son. "Bloody hell, Moony, who could have imagined this?"

"No one at all," Remus chuckled. "Even for Marauders, this is something out of the ordinary. We did well, Sirius."

"Did you ever have any doubt?" Sirius asked, though his tone was somewhat wry.

"Frankly, for a while last night, I thought I might die of sheer terror before this was over," Remus replied with amusement.

"And all you had to do was watch!"

"Thank Merlin!" Remus exclaimed. "Though I’d rather not see you in pain like that," he added with a shudder, catching one of Sirius’ hands in his, Sirius squeezing back before smiling.

"It was worth it; it’s all been worth it," he murmured quietly.

Remus’ smile lit the room. They both watched quietly as Teddy nursed greedily. He snuffled a protest when Sirius moved him but settled again as soon as he was able to latch onto the other nipple.

"He’s perfect," Remus murmured, Sirius nodding as he nodded.

"As are you, and I would be if I had some breakfast." There was a slight smile at the broad hint, and Remus chuckled, briefly startling Teddy. A soothing murmur settled the baby almost instantly, and Remus got to his feet, pausing to drink in the sight of his mate and son.

"I’ll do something about that for you. Tea and toast or do you fancy something more substantial?"

"Tea and toast would be perfect—and Merlin, we need to tell Harry," Sirius exclaimed.

"I planned on doing that after breakfast and perhaps a nap," Remus said with a nod. "Unless you feel up to visitors before that?"

"What I want and what’s best are probably two different things," Sirius allowed. "It’s probably best if we’re fed and more awake before seeing them—and if Andromeda isn’t here; she already thinks we’re much too attached to them."

Remus sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, good point. I’ll get that breakfast for you, and then you can rest, and once Andromeda’s gone, we can tell Harry. I’m sure he’ll want to visit."

Sirius’ lips pursed together at that, and Teddy wiggled when his hold tightened on him. "I’m not sure it’s safe," he finally admitted. "It might be better for you to just go tell them."

After a long moment of silence, Remus nodded, not commenting as he knew how much that decision had to have hurt Sirius. "I’ll go after we have that nap."

"And that food," Sirius added, trying to smile.

"Of course. I’ll be right back with it." With another quick smile, Remus left the room to get the promised breakfast, returning a short time later.

"He’s asleep," Sirius murmured, looking up from Teddy’s lax form to Remus. "I think eating wore him out."

"He certainly does seem to put all his energy into it," Remus said with a soft chuckle. "Here, let me put him in the bassinet so you can eat."

Sirius carefully handed Teddy over, and it was his turn to smile tenderly as Remus cuddled the baby—at least until a thought occurred to him. "Oh hell, he’s going to need to be changed soon, isn’t he?"

Remus snickered. "I should think so, particularly since you just filled him up."

"Then _you_ can change him!"

"But I have to go share our news with Harry."

Sirius glowered at him. "I gave birth and fed him; _you_ can change him this time."

Remus chuckled before leaning to kiss the sleeping baby’s forehead. "I’ll take care of it if he needs changing before I leave later, which I’m sure he will. Now drink your tea while it’s hot." He sat down next to Sirius, sliding an arm around his shoulders, Sirius sighing and settling against him as he sipped his milky, sweet tea, interspersing it with bites of his buttered toast.

Once he was done, he set the mug aside and leaned against Remus’ side, wincing slightly as he shifted position. Remus let out a soft sigh of contentment as Sirius settled against him, and he rested his cheek on Sirius’ head. His eyes slid closed as he inhaled the familiar scent that said ‘home’ to him.

***

"Mum, we’ll be fine." Sirius bravely accepted Andromeda’s multitude of hugs and kisses. "Come as often as you like; we love having you here."

"And Teddy needs to get to know his grandmother," Remus put in from where he sat next to Sirius. "We’ll come visit next week if we can," he offered.

Andromeda nodded, blinking rapidly against the rise of tears in her eyes. "Be careful, please," she begged, stroking a fingertip over Teddy’s cheek before backing into the fireplace, returning to her home.

"Well shite," Sirius sighed, letting his head fall back against the sofa.

Remus could only nod. "I’m not used to having a family worrying about me; it’s a rather odd sensation."

"That, my dear Moony, is an understatement."

"It’s difficult to believe that you and she _are_ both Blacks by birth," Remus said wryly.

"Don’t remind me," Sirius scoffed. "So, are you heading to Grimmauld Place now?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, we need to let Harry know about Teddy, or he’s going to be hurt that we didn’t."

Sirius nodded at that, his dark hair falling forward to half-obscure his face. "Remind him that if we can help..." He looked down at Teddy then over at Remus. "Do what you can."

Remus nodded, just as unhappy with the situation as Sirius, but they both knew that they had to protect Teddy. Harry _could_ protect himself, which the baby couldn’t. "They’ll meet soon," Remus said, but he was clearly trying to convince himself as well.

"Of course they will, now off with you."

***

"Harry?" Remus looked around as he entered the house.

"Remus?" Harry came hurrying down the hall, his hair even more messy than usual and dark circles under his eyes. "What’s wrong?"

Remus beamed at him. "Nothing’s wrong; in fact it’s wonderful. Master Theodore James Sirius Lupin was born early this morning."

"Sirius had the baby?" Harry asked, his tired expression morphing into a wide smile as he pulled Remus into a hug. "That’s brilliant! Congratulations!"

"They had the baby?" Hermione asked, running down the stairs. "Do you have pictures?"

Despite everything else, Remus couldn’t stop smiling. "Would I have dared come without them?" He drew out the pictures and handed them over to Hermione while Harry crowded close to see as well.

"Oh, he’s lovely!" she cried, watching as Teddy stretched in Sirius’ arms, his hair flaring bright blue for a moment.

"Lemme see," Ron demanded, appearing as well and peering over the other two teens’ shoulders.

"He’s wonderful, Remus," Harry said, smiling at the sight of the Lupin family. "You look amazing together."

Remus looked at him. "Harry..."

The teenager shook his head. "No, Remus. You have a family to worry about now. This is my battle, and you’ve just given me one more thing to fight for."

"We’re close, Remus," Hermione assured him. "With—what we’re doing, we’re close."

Remus looked—and felt—torn. He wanted to protect these children he’d grown so fond of, and a large part of him wanted revenge on Voldemort for James, Lily, the years stolen from Sirius and from him, and for so many others, but now there was Teddy to consider. Finally, he nodded. "If you need us..."

"We’ll let you know," Harry promised, looking up from the pictures to meet Remus’ gaze.

After a moment spent searching Harry’s eyes, Remus nodded. "Try to be careful," he said, knowing it was futile even before the words passed his lips.

"We’ll do our best."

***

Remus and Sirius made their way through the crowds of aurors and others filling Hogwarts for what they all hoped would be the final battle against the Dark Lord. "Harry!" Remus called when he caught sight of the young man.

"Remus, S-tonks!" Harry exclaimed crouching and running over to them, looking haggard and dirty from his months on the run. "You two should be with–"

"Don’t," Sirius warned, looking at him grimly. "We’re where we need to be. What can we do to get you what or where you need?"

"For the moment, we just have to keep fighting, throw back the attacks," Harry said wearily. "We haven’t seen him yet, but it’s only a matter of time. This is where it’ll be."

"Once and for all," Remus said, his voice hard and his amber eyes as cold with rage as any of the others had ever seen them. "For what he’s taken from all of us, for James and Lily... and Tonks."

There was a scream from behind them, and Harry’s gaze flew in that direction. "Go," Sirius said firmly before cutting a glance at Remus. "We’ll take care of that."

"And be careful," Remus warned Harry. "Teddy wants to meet his cousin."

Harry’s smile was small and didn’t reach his eyes. "I want to meet him as well," he promised before turning and running down the hall.

Sirius watched him go and swallowed thickly before looking at Remus. "Well then, Moony, shall we go keep our end of the bargain?"

"After you, Padfoot. I always enjoy a day when I get to stop Death-eaters." Remus reached for Sirius’ hand, Sirius squeezing his fingers before the two of them raced for the battling witches and wizards.

The battle ebbed and flowed around them, sometimes moving too quickly for thought and at others seeming to slow almost to a standstill. It was during one of those eerily quiet moments that Remus found himself looking at Bellatrix across an open space. His wand came out and a spell flew from his lips almost before he could think, but the woman had not reached her position in the Death-eaters without her own powerful magic, and she fended off his attack, immediately returning it with one of her own as she gave a wild laugh.

"Why, if it isn’t my dear cousin’s butt-wolf. I hear you went to the other side, Lupin." As she spoke, Bellatrix aimed another curse in Remus’ direction.

"I’m going to enjoy ending you, Bellatrix," Remus snarled. "For everything you’ve done, to Sirius in particular, you don’t deserve to live." He redoubled his attack, hurling curse after curse at her, his rage and hatred giving him added strength.

***

Ducking spells and curses that rained around him, Sirius spared a moment to search for Remus, cursing under his breath when he didn’t see him. He started to make his way in the direction he had last seen Remus, when a familiar shaggy visage drew his attention and a snarl from his lips. "Greyback." Wand in hand, he changed direction, heading for the werewolf who had just tossed a body he had savaged away.

"Ah, the little witch who married my spawn," Greyback laughed. "Developed a taste for werewolves, have you? Well, come on then, I’m more wolf than that pitiful creature could ever dream of being."

"You are nothing more than a mongrel with delusions of grandeur," Sirius snapped, shaking his hair back out of his face, his silvery-blue eyes narrowed in Tonks’ face as he sent a curse flying in Greyback’s direction.

"I’m going to enjoy making you scream, little witch," Greyback sneered, defending and counterattacking smoothly. He moved closer, clearly planning to overwhelm her physically.

"You’d have to know what to do with it to do that, and you clearly don’t," Sirius sneered, Tonks’ form blurring and changing to his own as he charged the werewolf, blocking spells and cursing the werewolf in the same breath.

Greyback snorted at what he thought was an attempt to intimidate him. "The man whose form you’re wearing was an easy kill for another witch, fool. He doesn’t scare me." He hurled another curse at her. "Or are you so accustomed to taking that form for your pathetic husband that it’s automatic for you now?"

"It’s automatic because that’s who I am—not such an easy kill as all of you thought. I survived Azkaban and my cousin; a twisted fuck like you certainly isn’t going to do me in." Sirius fired curse after curse as he spoke, watching for one of them to break through Greyback’s defenses.

Startled, Greyback faltered for a split second, but that was all that it took. He never had a chance to recover, Sirius’ spell taking him down before he could even voice the word ‘Black’ that had formed on his lips.

"That was for Remus," Sirius snarled, his features changing back to Tonks’ as he turned and raced for the next battle.

***

"Having a problem there, puppy?" Bellatrix laughed gleefully as she spun to the side to avoid Remus’ attack.

"My only problem is wishing I could make you suffer the way Sirius did," Remus snarled. "But I’ll have to be content with killing you."

"Such love dreams you must have, does your wife know how you still pine for my cousin?" Bellatrix winged another killing curse in Remus’ direction only to curse when it missed.

Remus’ smile could only be called feral. "I assure you, my mate is fully aware of all my feelings. After all, I am married to Sirius Black."

Bellatrix’ maniacal laughter rang out over the battle at that announcement, her glee getting the best of her for the moment.

"You didn’t actually think _you_ could kill Sirius, did you?" Remus taunted.

"I _did_!" she shrieked. "I killed Sirius Black!"

Remus laughed at her, that reaction causing Bellatrix to forget her wand and grab her dagger, hurling it in Remus’ direction. He easily avoided the missile and simultaneously fired a curse at her while she was distracted. The spell struck her in the middle of her chest, cutting her laughter off as she toppled over backwards, already dead before she hit the floor.

"That was for Sirius," Remus murmured, unknowingly echoing Sirius’ words spoken at almost the same moment. Then he dismissed the dead woman from his thoughts and rejoined the battle, seeing that the tide was beginning to turn in their favor.

***

"Can you believe it?" Sirius whispered as he watched Harry being hugged by Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"We won, and we all survived," Remus replied in a low, fervent tone. "And soon we’ll be able to bring everyone home to meet our son properly."

"Not all of us," Sirius murmured, thinking of the glimpse he had had of Fred Weasley’s body amongst the others who had died during the battle. "But we’re here, and so are they."

Remus nodded. "Yes, we’ll mourn our losses, and then we’ll get on with our lives with no more shadow of war." He smiled at Sirius, his amber eyes unshadowed. "The Marauders win."

"Yes, we do." Sirius reached up at that and stroked a hand over the side of Remus’ stubbled face. "The best part of that is that Harry and Teddy can have normal lives."

"Yes, they can. And we’ll dance at both their weddings when the time comes." Remus grinned suddenly. "Though I do wonder which face you’ll be wearing."

"That depends on how large the wedding party is and who they are, doesn’t it?"

Remus chuckled. "Yes, dear." He looked up and braced himself just in time as a whirlwind—Harry—hurtled at them.

"You did it!" Sirius gasped as he suddenly felt the disconcerting sensation of being picked up and whirled around.

"We _all_ did it," Harry corrected gleefully, an almost maniacal grin on his face. "It’s all over, Sirius. Voldemort is dead, and it’s done."

"Thank Merlin." Sirius hugged Harry tightly before the young man let him go to grab Remus.

"We need to go home and celebrate," Remus said, his smile almost as wide as Harry’s.

"I won’t be able to make it just yet," Ron said, his eyes on his parents where they stood together.

"Nor I," Ginny added.

"I should stay with the Weasleys," Harry said quietly, and Sirius for once didn’t argue the fact.

"Of course. There will be time for celebrations in the future."

"I’d like to go with you to your parents as well," Hermione added as she held Ron’s hand tightly as if she was afraid of letting go.

Ron simply nodded, his expression grateful.

"Of course, I’m sorry," Remus offered. "I didn’t think. Please let us know if there’s anything we can do for your family."

"We will," Ginny said, sounding older than her years as she took Harry’s hand as well, "but right now the two of you should go see Teddy and be happy."

Remus tried not to feel hurt at what sounded like a dismissal, knowing that the teenagers were only trying to be kind. "Of course," he replied, his tone somewhat stiff. "Do come visit us when you have the chance."

Hermione broke away from Ron at that and hurried over to Remus to hug him tightly. "You know we will; you’re part of our family as well."

"We’ll send a message in the morning," Sirius promised.

Harry nodded. "We should know by then when we’ll be able to visit." He squeezed Ginny’s hand before letting go to hug first Sirius, then Remus. "You’re going to be quite sick of the lot of us when all’s said and done."

"That will never happen," Remus replied, but he was smiling again. "Now go; Ron and Ginny should be with their family. It will comfort Molly."

The pair of them watched the group of teens head back to the Weasley family, then Sirius looked up are Remus again. "Shall we go collect our son, Master Lupin?"

"That sounds a brilliant plan, Master Black," Remus agreed, his arm around Sirius’ waist. "I want to see you looking like yourself again, at home with our son."

"If our son is hungry, it may be a while before you get to see it," Sirius mused as they slowly started walking toward Hogsmeade so that they could apparate home.

"I can wait. Now that I know you’ll be able to be yourself most of the time. Merlin, Sirius, we can have normal lives again."

"When have we ever had normal lives?"

"Good point. Well, now we’ll have the opportunity to learn what they are."

"I’m looking forward to that."

"You can work as an auror again if you want to," Remus mused.

"Not if you want to teach again; if one of us will be at Hogworts, both of us will be."

Remus gave him a brilliant smile. "That would be lovely, but we can’t plan on it," he reminded Sirius. "I’m still a werewolf, and with Dumbledore gone, the new headmaster or mistress may not want to fight public opinion on that."

"What you are is a hero, and if the public wants a fight, I’ll bloody well give them one," Sirius snapped.

"Down, Padfoot," Remus said fondly. "Let’s wait and see what happens, shall we? I’ll speak to Professor McGonagall in a few days when things have settled down."

Sirius nodded, looking mollified by the statement. "Much better." They reached the edge of Hogsmeade, and the pair of them apparated to Andromeda’s home where she waited with Teddy, the woman bursting into tears when they appeared, the noise setting the baby off as well.

"It’s over, Mum," Sirius said, not stumbling over the word any longer.

"Harry did it," Remus added. "He killed Voldemort." He cast a sidelong glance at Sirius, who was rocking Teddy in his arms. "And I took Bellatrix in a wizarding duel."

Andromeda’s eyes widened slightly before her expression firmed. "Good riddance to her. I hope wherever she ends up, it’s as full of misery as she caused others in her life."

"I agree totally," Sirius murmured, Tonks’ voice rough with emotion as he spoke.

Remus’ eyes widened with dismay as he remembered that, despite the estrangement, Bellatrix had been Andromeda’s sister. "Oh, Andromeda, I’m sorry. I didn’t think."

"She and her like took Ted from me and who knows how many others from those they loved, so don’t feel that way for me, Remus. I lost my sister years ago; the woman you killed today was not her."

Sirius, having quieted Teddy, handed him over to Remus, the expression in his eyes as he met Remus’ amber gaze saying silently that they’d be talking about this later. He then went and hugged his cousin, giving the woman her daughter’s comfort.

"You still have us," Remus told her, watching Sirius comfort her. Watching them, he had a suspicion that the time would never be right to tell Andromeda the truth of what had happened to Sirius and Tonks, but Sirius seemed to be all right with that, and Remus couldn’t see the harm in it.

Teddy whimpered softly in his father’s arms, unsettled.

Remus soothed him, but it was clearly only a temporary measure. "I hate to say this, but I think we need to get Teddy home and get him to bed."

"Of course," Andromeda said, dabbing at her eyes after giving Sirius a final hug. "The pair of you look worn to the bone. Rest and let me know if you need anything, will you?"

"Of course we will, Mum," Sirius said, smiling at her even as he gathered up Teddy’s belongings.

"And you let us know if _you_ need anything, even if it’s just a bit of company," Remus put in.

"Oh, have no fear about that. Now, off with the three of you." Andromeda shooed her hands at them as she spoke.

"We’ll floo you tomorrow, Mum," Sirius promised before he, Remus, and Teddy vanished, appearing in their cottage, Teddy starting to cry again the moment they arrived.

"Let me have him," Sirius murmured, setting the bag down and reaching for Teddy. "I’ll get him fed and changed—and fuck me if I don’t sound like the little witch Greyback called me."

"Greyback?!" Remus’ squawk set Teddy to howling even more loudly, and he hastily patted the child, trying to sooth him. "When did you talk to Greyback?" he demanded in a fierce whisper.

"Looks like we both have things to explain," Sirius shot back. "Suffice to say he’s as dead as Bellatrix."

"Ah. Yes. That." Remus’ expression was an odd mixture of sheepishness, pride, glee, and love.

"Yes, that," Sirius said dryly. "I’m going to feed our son, then we can get him to sleep, and I want you to tell me exactly how you killed my bitch of a cousin."

"It will be my pleasure. And then you can tell how it comes to be that Greyback is dead as well."

Sirius shifted forms so that it was his old familiar mischievous grin that shone through when he smiled. "And then we’ll celebrate."

"I think that may be the best plan I’ve heard all decade." Remus’ grin matched his mate’s. "Don’t forget the one-way sound shield around Teddy’s bassinet when you get him down."

"Yes, dear," Sirius chuckled, "I think I can manage to remember that."

"Good lad. I’ll be sure to rub your belly later."

"Woof," Sirius laughed, changing forms again as he carried Teddy back toward his bedroom and settling in to feed him.

While Sirius was occupied with the baby, Remus busied himself preparing their dinner, all foods that could be eaten at any time and that didn’t require utensils. He had a feeling that their celebration was going to disrupt dinner, much to his delight.

"He’s full, changed, and asleep," Sirius announced a short while later as he walked into their bedroom.

"Lovely," Remus replied, murmuring a spell that had Sirius’ garments falling to the floor, Sirius’ form changing from Tonks’ to his own in the step it took him to walk out of his clothes.

"That’s a sight I’ll never tire of," Remus said, heated amber eyes running over the length of Sirius’ body.

"Do you expect me to argue with that?" Sirius asked, his whispered charm leaving Remus nude as well.

"I should hope not after all this time. And you did marry me, after all." Remus held out a hand, beckoning Sirius to join him on the bed.

"Marrying you was only one of the most recent events; I’ve loved you for decades, Remus," Sirius said.

Remus smiled fondly. "I’ve known that since I realized how long you tried to get me to realize you were interested, Padfoot. You and your wanking," he chuckled.

"It was something to do," Sirius shrugged before nuzzling Remus’ neck. "Right now I’d rather do you though."

"I do like your plans, Sirius," Remus murmured, rolling to his back and pulling Sirius over him.

"Even when they are mad ones?" Sirius murmured, arching down against Remus’ body.

"Those often turn out to be the most interesting, though I never think so when they start," Remus chuckled breathlessly, spreading his legs to allow Sirius to settle more fully against him.

"But you will this time," Sirius promised before framing Remus’ face with his palms and kissing him with a hungry desperation.

"It does seem that way," Remus agreed once he could speak again, a situation he rectified by kissing Sirius again as soon as the words left his lips.

Sirius hummed into the kiss, balancing himself so that he could sweep one hand down Remus’ side, feeling the bumps and ridges of bone and muscle beneath the warm expanse of his skin. Under him, Remus shivered and curled a leg around Sirius’ hip, holding him close. His own hands explored Sirius’ back, short nails scratching down his spine.

"Need you," Sirius rasped, biting at Remus’ mouth even as he hitched a hand under his hip, whispering a spell that had them both slick.

"Yes," Remus whispered, a single fingertip now teasing at Sirius’ hole. He raised his other leg around Sirius’ waist, opening himself to Sirius’ possession.

Sirius nodded, his whole body shuddering as he set himself and pushed forward, slowly sheathing himself in Remus’ body, breathing out a gusting sigh at the welcome drag around his cock.

"Oh yes," Remus breathed, tilting his hips to allow Sirius to sink deeper inside him. "Love you."

"Always," Sirius promised as he began a slow and steady pace, wanting the moment to never end.

Remus could only nod, tightening his grip on Sirius as they moved together, each trying to prolong it as long as they possibly could until finally, control broke and Sirius drove into Remus, his hips snapping at a more demanding pace.

Remus cried out, the sound vaguely reminiscent of Moony’s howl, and lurched upward, forcing Sirius as far inside him as possible while spasms rippled through his body. Sirius groaned, the sound ripping through his body as Remus convulsed around and under him, then he was coming too, gouting into the other man’s body.

Remus continued to cling to Sirius as they lay together, the relief of survival, victory, and being together washing through him, making his breath hitch.

"We made it, Moony," Sirius murmured, as he rested his forehead on Remus’ shoulder.

Remus nodded, allowing his legs to sink back to the mattress even as his arms tightened around Sirius. "I honestly never believed we would," he admitted almost soundlessly.

"I did; I told you I’d never leave you again."

Remus smiled and pressed kiss to Sirius’ temple. "I’ll just have to have faith in you, Padfoot."

"I always knew you were the smart one of us, Remus."

"I love how I’m smart when I listen to you."

Sirius chuckled and whispered a spell that had them cleaned up even as he rolled to his side, keeping a firm hold on Remus as he did so. "That’s because it’s an eminently intelligent thing to do."

"I’m fairly certain I could find whole populations of people to disagree with that," Remus replied laughingly as he shifted until he was comfortably settled half atop Sirius.

"Probably, but we really don’t care what they think, do we?"

"Only when they support my position," Remus replied with a grin.

"Well, I support your current position if that helps any." Sirius’ sigh turned into a yawn as he spoke, and he settled back against the pillows.

"Yes, you do. If you didn’t, I’d fall on my face." Remus petted Sirius’ chest, smiling contentedly.

"It would be a nice view, though I’m in no state to completely enjoy it," Sirius chuckled before falling silent and shaking his head when Teddy’s strident wail reached his ears. "And since you’re on top, Master Mooney..."

***

Remus looked over at Sirius, unable to stop beaming. "Can you believe it, Padfoot? The next generation of Marauders arrives today, well, not counting Teddy, and _I’m_ the headmaster who has to try to control them?"

"It’s going to be odd not having Teddy here, isn’t it?" Sirius murmured, turning to look out one of the wide windows of their quarters, watching thestrels spiral in the air currents over the quidditch practice fields.

"At least we don’t need to worry about what he’s going to face when he leaves here. He won’t face a war the way we did." Remus moved behind Sirius, sliding his arms around his husband’s waist.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius nodded, leaning back against Remus, turning his head to kiss his jaw. "And it isn’t as if we don’t have enough people checking up on him out there, though you know Harry is going to run him ragged during auror training."

"I think he’s looking forward to it," Remus said with amusement. "He has no idea what he’s getting into."

"It’s a good thing that Victoire is still in school as I seem to recall having no energy for anything for the first six months." Sirius chuckled at the memory and rubbed his hands over Remus’ as the thestrels descended to be harnessed to the carriages.

Remus had to laugh as well. "Yes, I remember feeling like you’d lost interest for a bit, so it’s best that she won’t have to worry about that. Though we might have to remind Teddy of it next year when she becomes an auror too."

"We’ll send him daily owls with notes saying that, and I promise, I’ll never lose interest in you, my darling Headmaster Lupin."

Remus turned Sirius so that they were face to face, and he kissed him.

"Right then, let’s go greet this year’s first years, including the new generation of Potters and Weasleys."

"Are you going to offer them sweets?" Sirius asked, his eyes sparkling with humor as they broke apart and reached for their dress robes.

Remus laughed. "I think I’ll wait a century or two before I turn into Dumbledore."

"That’s for the best; I really was never interested in him that way, and I can’t see you with a flowing beard."

"Padfoot!" Remus made gagging noises, his expression sending Sirius into gales of laughter that had him collapsing into a chair to catch his breath.

"Oh Moony, your face!" he gasped, holding his stomach.

"You’re going to sleep alone if you continue this way!"

"If you’re going to threaten me, at least make it with something you’re going to see through," Sirius pointed out.

"Oh, be quiet," Remus grumbled, but he was still smiling. "Come along; they’ll be arriving any moment."

"Yes, Headmaster," Sirius said as he rose and straightened his arm, crooking his arm and offering it to Remus before pausing and shaking his head. "Could you ever have imagined it, Moony? I know I’ve asked that before, but really, could you?"

"No, I really couldn’t. It’s like my best dreams, the ones I never dared imagine could come true."

Sirius glanced toward the copy of the Daily Prophet that was framed on the wall, the one that proclaimed that the Ministry had found that he was indeed Sirius Black, something they had waited to confirm until Andromeda had passed on. "I agree, and the best part is that we’re here together and that we have Teddy. It’s perfect, and it’s because of you."

"Me?" Remus looked at him as if he were mad. "I think it was more about Harry. Is your memory going, Sirius?"

"I wasn’t speaking of the war, Remus," Sirius sighed. "I was speaking of us."

"Then it was at least as much due to you as to me. More perhaps. You came back when I thought you were lost."

"Haven’t you learned by now not to argue with me?"

"What would be the fun in that?"

"If we didn’t have to be down in the Great Hall to welcome the students, I would show you rather than tell you." Sirius stood as he spoke and reached out to smooth his hands down the front of Remus’ silver and grey robes.

Remus chuckled. "Hold that thought till tonight, Master Padfoot. I’m sure we’ll both enjoy exploring it."

"Oh, most definitely, and the students will be happy because _you_ thinking about it will keep your welcoming speech short.

"So," Sirius continued as he slipped his arm around Remus’ waist and started them toward the door, "care to wager on which house the Potter and Weasley children will end up in?"

Remus laughed. "As if there was the slightest chance of any of them being anything but Gryffindors."

"True, but we could still wager."

"Fine, then I wager that they’ll end up in Gryffindor. Name your stakes."

"If I lose, you give me a massage," Sirius said triumphantly.

"Isn’t the winner supposed to gain something, not the loser?"

"You told me to name the stakes."

"I should have known better than to expect sense from Sirius Black."

"That’s Sirius Lupin," Sirius warned him, "and don’t you forget it."

Remus laughed. "As you say, Master Lupin."

"Mmm, I do love it when you say that, Master Lupin," Sirius murmured as they headed out the door.

"And I like saying it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a conclusion to Art of Seduction, something we’ve never actually managed in any other series since they’re usually open ended.


End file.
